Somewhere Special
by Jacks Goddess
Summary: Kristy has left her abusive father and is ready to start over. She tries on her mothers old dancing dress and the next morning she wakes up in a certain Captains arms. Please R&R! No Flames!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean or any of Disney's characters I only own Kristy.

Chapter One: The Letter

"That's the last of it," Kristy said to herself, "I have finally finished unpacking." Kristy was just happy that she finally moved into her new apartment away from her abusive father and she was ready to start fresh. Kristy had even found her moms old dancing dress and shoes in one of the boxes; she decided to try them on after a quick shower. After she had showered, Kristy pulled the old yellowing box down from the top shelf in her closet. The dress looked the same as it had 9 years ago; the last time her mom had shown her the dress, right before she died. As she lifted the dress out of the box a note fell out along with it. The note looked very white, unlike the box and the ink looked freshly written, Kristy read the letter:

My dearest Kristy,

I am sorry for leaving you but I want you to know that I love you and I will always be there for you! Wear this dress and shoes when you feel lost in life, they will take you somewhere special!

With all the love in the world,

Mom

P.S. Three spins should do it.

Kristy read the letter over and over, then wiping away the tears she folded up the letter and place it on the table. What was the 'special place' your mom was talking about? And what was with the spins? She figured that she would never be more lost in life than now so she decided to try on the dress and shoes. The dress was a halter and it was colored teal, it fit her perfectly hugging all the curves. The shoes were black, high heeled and open toed, perfect for dancing. Kristy stood in front of the mirror and twirled around, not stopping until she was to dizzy to stand so she laid down on her bed. She had one last glimpse of her bedroom before she passed out.


	2. They Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with POTC I only own Kristy……but one day everything will play into my hands and I **will** own POTC! (evil laugh)

Chapter two- They Meet

Everything around Kristy was spinning, she could feel someone pick her up but she didn't have the strength to say or do anything. She opened her eyes and looked up at the person carrying her, it was a man. Kristy closed her eyes to keep from throwing up, she could hear water in the back ground and she knew that she was cold and wet. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out again.

"….she was on the beach, soaking wet in nothin' but a dress!" a man yelled.

Kristy laid there and listened to the voices she was so cold and didn't know where she was, she was afraid to say anything.

"Aye, tha' may be the case but she is still a woman and you know its bad luck to bring a woman on board." It was another male's voice, it was old and quieter.

"Gibbs, I am the Captain and if I want to bring a woman on board I damn well will now leave."

Kristy could hear a pair of foot steps die away but heard another approaching her.

"Miss…are ye awake yet?" It was the younger mans voice, he now sounded calm and concerned.

Kristy rolled onto her left side and opened her eyes; she was looking at the same man that had been carrying her earlier. "Um…yes, I-I'm awake." Kristy replied to him as she tried to sit up but his arm reached across her and gently pushed her back down.

"You should rest, if ye need something I can get it for ye." He replied.

"Oh, I don't need anything but can you tell me where I am."

"That I can answer, ye are on me ship the Black Pearl, and I am Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Kristy looked around the room and could now feel the ship moving sure enough she was on a ship.

"Oh my gosh! What…where…why…how did I get here?" Kristy was now starting to cry.

"No, don't cry," Jack looked scared, "please don't cry, I don't know how ye ended up on the beach but we will take you home. Now where do you live?"

"(Sniff) I-I live in-in California." Kristy said in between gasps of air she looked up at Jack, he now looked more confused than ever.

"Um…look, ah, what is your name?" Jack was really confused.

"Kristy" she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Kristy, where is this California place?"

Kristy gave him a bewildered look; she thought everyone knew where California was. "Um it's on the on the far west coast of the United States." Kristy was now getting scared.

"Yeah, um…what's the United States?" Kristy was now crying again, was she ever going to get home?

"It's a country and…I just really need to get home." Kristy couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Kristy, could you answer me this question? What year is it?"

Kristy looked at him all confused how could he not know the year? "Its 2005, why?"

Jacks jaw dropped open, did she really come from the year 2005? No, it couldn't be possible, there's no such thing as time travel. But then how did she get here? Jack was beyond confused now and he didn't want to make Kristy anymore upset but he knew that he had to tell her what he thought.

"Kristy, well the year right now is 1769 and I have never heard of the United States and I don't think you are making any of this up, but Kristy, I think that ye have somehow managed to travel through time."

Kristy stared at Jack, was he serious? How could this be possible? That would explain everything quite well but she never thought time travel was possible. Kristy looked around the room; in the corner by the bed she saw her purse and a bag.

"Are those mine?" Kristy asked Jack, pointing to the bags.

"Well, I guess so I found them right next to you on the beach."

"Would you hand them to me please?" Kristy never remembered packing a bag, but who knew what was possible at this point.

Jack went and got Kristy her bags.

"Thank you Jack…" Kristy was cut off "Its Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can just call me Captain."

"Fine, thank you Captain."

"You're welcome."

Kristy opened her bags, inside was; a pair of pants and a t-shirt, a night gown, some underwear, makeup, a bunch of her CDs and a portable CD player. Jack stared at the CD with a bewildered look on his face.

"What are these?"

"Oh…uh their CDs they play music." Kristy hoped Jack knew what music was, she didn't know how to explain that.

"Oh, how do you hear the music?" Jack asked while holding the CD up to his ear.

"Not like that, here let me show you." Kristy took the CD from Jack and put it in the CD player and put the headphones on Jack. "Now when I push play you are going to hear the music." Kristy pushed play and Evanescence began to play

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50,000 tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Going under_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once, wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm _

_Going under_

Jack took off the headphones "Wow, I've never heard music like that, is it you singing?"

"Ha ha ha, no, it's this band Evanescence. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, better than any of the music I've ever heard." Jack went back to listening to the music.

Kristy sat looking at Jack, he was really good looking. She liked the kohl around his eyes and that his chocolate brown eyes held so much emotion in them. She noticed what he was wearing for the first time, a cream colored baggy shirt with a red sash around the waist with black pants and black boots. His hair was black with beads and trinkets all over in with a red bandanna and a black hat to top it all off. She immediately thought he was gorgeous.

"Like what you see?" Jack asked Kristy

"Oh…sorry." Kristy had got caught staring at him and she felt the blood rush to her face as she began to blush.

"No problem, I get it all the time."

Jack enjoyed making women blush, all in a days work to him. He noticed Kristy was still not looking at him so he decided to really look at her. He started with her hair it was brown with blonde streaks through it and at the moment all messy. Her eyes were a grayish blue and lined in black just like his eyes accept neater but they were beautiful none the less. He noticed that she was wearing a teal colored dress that tied behind her neck and it showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"Excuse me Captain, but what are you looking at?" Jack looked up at Kristy and she had a smirk on her face.

"Nothin." He replied and continued to listen to the music.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm sorry for getting the year wrong, I went back and changed it to 1612. I also added some more things to her bags nothing big just underwear and makeup. How did I forget those things in the first place? Thank you to my reviewers

Wild-Rose15- My first reviewer! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story I hope you enjoy the rest!

Spirit of the Sky- You are so nice thanks for reading my story!

Sjagdj- Thanks for the help with the year! Other than that I hope you liked my story!

And an especial thanks to Toxic-Beetle who helped me sooo much, you are wonderful!

I hope you guys all enjoy my story and I promise to update soon!


	4. Talk and Nightmares

Disclaimer- I do not own POTC, I only own Kristy!

Please read! I don't know if they make a portable CD player that actually plays the music out loud but just pretend there is. And anything in and italicized is a dream. Enjoy!

Chapter Three- Talk and Nightmares

After Jack got caught staring at Kristy they both sat in silence for close to an hour, until Kristy asked Jack a question.

"So are you a pirate?"

"Yeah I am why?"

"Just wondering, you know, I always wanted to be a pirate when I was little; at least then my life would have been exciting." Kristy said while she was looking at her hands, she didn't really like to talk about her childhood, but it just slipped out.

"Well, Kristy, ye asked me a question, do I get to ask ye one? Jack asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure I guess, why not?"

"Ok, how old are ye?"

"I am 21 I will be 22 on August 12th. Ok now my turn, how old are you?"

"I am 34 years old and my birthday is April 11th. Ok, what is your favorite color?"

"Red and what is yours?" Kristy was starting to like this game.

"Black of course, what do ye like to do?"

"Uh, well, I like to read, listen to music, and I like to dance." Kristy thought she should keep the list simple; she didn't want to have to explain anything. "Do you know how to dance?"

"No, ok, last question which one of these CDs is your favorite?"

Kristy looked through them; she really liked the Evanescence one but chose The Killers.

"This one, it's got a lot of good songs on it." Jack put the CD in and skipped through some of them until he got to Mr. Brightside. Kristy pulled out the earphones so she could listen to. Kristy began to quietly sing along.

"_It started out with a kiss _

_How did it end up like this? _

_It was only a kiss _

_It was only a kiss _

_Now I'm falling asleep _

_And she's calling a cab _

_While he's having a smoke _

_And she's taking a drag _

Jack listened to Kristy sing, she was amazing, he had never heard anything like it. Kristy continued to sing.

_Now they're going to bed _

_And my stomach is sick _

_And it's all in my head _

_But she's touching his chest now _

_He takes off her dress now _

_Let me go."_

Kristy stopped singing and yawned. "Well Captain it's getting late, maybe we should get some sleep." She looked over at the clock on the nightstand it was 12:43.

"Ok, ye can sleep in me bed and I will sleep on the floor." Jack replied, as he started to take out some pillows and blankets from the bottom drawer of the dresser.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take your bed from you." Kristy said as she got up off the bed but she got really dizzy and began to fall backwards. But she never hit the ground; Jack had caught her in his arms.

"No, ye can sleep in me bed and I will sleep on the floor, and no more getting off the bed." Jack said.

"Ok, thank you Captain." Kristy said as she was gently laid back on the bed.

Kristy watched Jack make his bed. She felt bad; she didn't want to be a burden to him. Kristy decided she would make it up to him somehow, but right now she just wanted to sleep.

"Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Kristy."

Kristy fell asleep almost instantly but for Jack it took a while he laid awake thinking of the pretty girl sleeping in his bed. Jack was almost asleep when Kristy began to scream.

_"No, don't...leave me alone." Kristy had spoken these words aloud. She was having a dream about her father. He had come home from work and was angry about something. After Kristy's mother had died he had always taken his anger out on her. Kristy had locked herself in her room but he kicked the door in. "You caused all my pain, you are the reason your mother died." He began to hit Kristy, that's when she began to scream._

Jack jumped up and shook Kristy awake.

"No don't hurt me." Kristy was now crying.

"I won't hurt ye, shhhh, its ok." Jack sat up against the headboard and held Kristy; she continued to cry in Jacks arms for almost an hour. It was one of the worst dreams she had had in a long time. She was glad Jack was there to hold her. She began to fall back to sleep. Jack continued to hold Kristy until he to fell asleep. Kristy slept well for the rest of the night, the whole time in Jacks arms.


	5. Singing and Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC Disney does…I only own Kristy, as usual…**

**Authors Note: I added a razor to Kristy's bag, forgot that, how could any woman go without shaving? Just thought I would let you all know…enjoy!**

Chapter Four- Singing and Dancing

Kristy woke up the next morning with her head on Jacks chest and Jacks arm around her waist. She looked at the clock and it was only seven-thirty a.m., so she just laid there. She was grateful Jack was there to comfort her last night; usually she doesn't go back to bed. It felt weird to have someone that tried to make her feel better, usually it was the other way around. Kristy felt Jacks arm tighten around her. She looked up at him.

"Good morning luv." Jack said as he kissed Kristy's head she sat up and blushed.

"Good morning Captain and what was that you called me?" Kristy said as she tried to hide her blushing face. Jack had kissed her! Nothing special but it was a kiss.

"What? Luv?" Jack was confused he didn't mean anything by it.

"Yeah, luv…, never mind its ok, you can call me that." Kristy kind of liked the nickname.

"I had better get up on deck, I'll send someone in with yer breakfast and once yer done ye can take a bath." Jack said while he put on his boots and hat.

"Thank you Captain." Jack walked out and left Kristy alone in the room.

Kristy was happy she could have a bath, she probably looked horrible. Kristy looked around the room; she started with the back wall. It had a door to the far left that was shut, she didn't know where it led to, and the rest of the wall had built in shelves from top to bottom filled with reading books. She looked at the walls clockwise after that. The next wall had the bed up against it with a night stand next to it on the right side (facing the bed it was the right side) and the next wall had a desk on the left side with a chair and papers all over the top of the desk and a door to the far right that led to stairs that went up to the deck and the last remaining wall had a window, a dresser to the right of it, and some more built in shelves on the left side, that also went top to bottom filled with little trinkets and maps. Kristy continued to look around until there was a knock at the door.

"Miss…I have yer breakfast." In walked an older man, heavier and had gray hair and a beard.

"Oh, thank you very much Mr.…?" Kristy asked as he gave her the food.

"Gibbs, ye can call me Gibbs, enjoy."

"Thank you Gibbs." Kristy said as he left the room. Kristy looked at the food, it didn't look to bad, it was a bowl of some kind of oatmeal, some bread, an apple, and a glass of water. She was so hungry she didn't even taste the oatmeal as she ate it. She dint really want the bread but she ate it anyways, she drank all the water and finished off the apple. Kristy felt better, she felt stronger, and ready to take a bath. There was another knock at the door.

"Miss, are ye finished?" Gibbs said as he cam into the room.

"Yes, thank you it was just what I needed." Kristy said as she started to get up off the bed.

"Good, I will get ye water for yer bath." Gibbs said while picking up Kristy's breakfast tray. "The bathroom's over there." He said pointing behind Kristy at the closed door off to the left.

"Oh, thank you." Kristy said as she headed off to the bathroom. Once inside she shut and locked the door behind her. The bathroom was big it had a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it, a large tub and some shelves next it and some next to the sink also. Kristy used the bathroom, washed her hands and looked for some shampoo. While she was looking there was a knock on the door.

"Miss, we got yer water."

Kristy ran to open the door, and in walked six men and Mr. Gibbs and each dumped a bucket full of water filling the tub three-fourths of the way.

"That be all for ye Miss?" Gibbs asked her as the other men walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes thank you all very much." She yelled to the guys leaving the room and some of them muttered a "your welcome."

"Then Ill leave ye to it." Gibbs said and left the bathroom.

Kristy walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her bag and took out her razor. Kristy found a towel on one of the shelves along with some soap and shampoo and got in the tub. Kristy washed her hair and body and shaved then she got out and walked over to the sink where she brushed her teeth and tried to do her hair. She dint have a hair blow dryer or a curling iron so she just put some gel in her hair and scrunched it. Then she went to go get dressed, she opened the bathroom door and looked into the room. Jack wasn't there so she walked out of the bathroom grabbed her bag and threw it on the bed. She decided to put in a CD; she chose one she had made. The first song was Lady Marmalade; Kristy began to sing using her brush as a microphone and dance, giving it all she had. She was spinning, shaking, and just having a good time, all the while singing along.

_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear ya flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister,_

_Soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister,_

_Soul sister, flow sister_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin her stuff on the street_

_She said,_

_Hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go,_

_Oh_

_gitchie gitchie ya ya ta ta_

_Gitchie gitchie ya ya he oh oh_

_Mocha Choco Lata ya ya_

_Kreol Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi,_

_ce soir _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi,_

She was so into it she didn't hear Jack come into the room and sit down in the corner.

_Money and the garter backs_

_Let 'em know we_

_'Bout that cake,_

_Straight out the gate_

_We independent women,_

_Some mistake us for whores_

_And say, why spend mine_

_When I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you_

_And I'm sorry_

_I'm a keep playing_

_These cats out like Atari_

_High heeled shoes,_

_Gettin' love from the dudes_

_Four bad ass chicks_

_From the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with_

_Diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the_

_Meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchie githcie ya ya ta ta_

_Mocha Choco Lata ya ya woo o yea_

_Kreol Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on_

_Marmalade_

_Lady Marmalade_

_Marmalade_

_Hey, hey, hey hey yea_

_Touch of her skin_

_Feeling silky smooth,_

_Oh_

_Color of cafe au lait,_

_All right_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

Jack was trying to keep quiet but it was hard. He had only known Kristy for what, fourteen hours now and yet he thought she was the funniest, craziest person he had ever met. The song ended and Kristy stopped dancing. She went over and turned the CD player off.

"That was wonderful luv." Jack said while he was clapping his hands.

"Oh, Captain, I didn't even see you there." Kristy was blushing she wouldn't have danced if she knew he was there. "But thank you." She said as she curtsied, that's when she remembered she was only in a towel. "I'll just go and get dressed now…" Kristy grabbed her bag and ran for the bathroom.

**Jacks Thoughts**

Jack laughed as he watched Kristy grab her bag and run for the bathroom. Jack thought she was really funny; he liked that in a girl. He also thought she had a nice body, he liked the way she looked and how easy it was to talk to her. Jack thought that he had better get back to work so he left the room and went back to steering his ship.

**Kristy's Thoughts, POV, whatever you call it.**

Once inside the bathroom Kristy changed into her favorite hip hugger jeans and a teal shirt that had a palm tree on the back and said, 'live, love, surf,' that showed some of her stomach. She then did her make up, simple but nice, black eyeliner around the eyes and teal eye shadow with black mascara. She thought she look really cute, once she had finished she went looking for her shoes, she hoped she had some. She found them by the night stand they were her white K-Swiss shoes. She put them on and decided to go clean up the room, she made the bed, picked up her dirty clothes and put everything back in her bag and then went to go look for Jack.

**Well there you go…how does the story sound so far? I am trying to keep Jack in character but…we will see how it goes. Thanks to all my reviewers I love you all! And keep reviewing! **

**Thanks to….**

**White rose-black stems You rock for reading my story! Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Wolf's Moon Thanks for reading my story! I am so glad that you like it! Enjoy the rest!**

**Sue-AnneSparrow You are so wonderful you keep reading and reviewing…I hope you like the rest of the story! Keep reviewing!**

**HALEY WESTON Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing! You are awesome enjoy the rest.**

**Scarlet-rebELLE You are I am very happy to know that you like my story and think that I am a good writer!**

**Toxic-Beetle Oh, babe you are wonderful…thanks for reading my story! Extra hugs! **

**Hugs to everyone and keep reviewing….**


	6. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC only Kristy and who ever else I make up.**

**Chapter Five- Acceptance…**

Kristy stepped up on deck; it was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. She looked around the deck, everyone was working really hard she felt bad because it was so hot outside. Kristy watched some of the men scrub the deck, others were fixing sails, and some were tying ropes, then she spotted Jack and Gibbs. Jack seemed to be deep in conversation so she thought she would wait to talk to him.

"Well, well the little princess is finally out of bed." Kristy turned around and saw a young woman standing there; she had long black hair and she was wearing a cream colored billowy shirt and red Capri pants and some black boot type shoes. She didn't look very happy.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Kristy asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"No, I'm Anamaria, what's your name?" Anamaria asked with a big smile on her face "we should be friends! Oh and while you're here you don't have to do a thing!" Anamaria's smile disappeared and she now looked angry again.

"Look, I didn't do anything to you," Kristy was cut off.

"You came here that's what you did! The last thing we need is some stuck up…"

"I am not stuck up!" Kristy was really angry now. "I am sorry I'm here but there is nothing you can do about it! So remove the stick that is shoved up your ass and then we can talk." With that Kristy turned and went back to the room.

Anamaria looked surprised she didn't think the girl had it in her. Anamaria didn't know what to think.

"Anamaria what the bloody hell is goin' on?" Jack came running down the stairs.

"I think I made a new friend." Anamaria was still in complete shock, nobody had ever told her off before. She thought it was kinda funny, she wasn't mad at all. Jack went to the room to find Kristy.

"Luv, what was that all about?" Jack sat down on the bed and waited to hear the story.

"Anamaria…she thinks I'm useless and that I shouldn't be here and I didn't do anything to her!" Kristy was now crying.

"Oh…Kristy, that's just Anamaria for ye, she doesn't really like new people at first but I think that since ye stood up to her she respects ye." Kristy looked up at Jack that was the weirdest thing that she had ever heard.

"Are…are you sure?" Kristy didn't know what to think, should she be happy, sad, afraid?

"I'm pretty sure; she said 'I think I've found a new friend' up on deck. So come on luv, come back up on deck and I will give ye a tour of me ship." Jack held out his hand.

"Ok, sounds fun." Kristy grabbed Jacks hand and hopped off the bed.

They walked up the stairs and up onto the deck, they turned left and they came to another set of stairs that went down. Once they got down the stairs they were standing in a hallway that was quite wide with rooms opening up on each side with another set of stairs at the very end of the hall.

"Well," Jack said taking Kristy into the first room on the left "this is the galley." Inside there were two long tables with seating on both sides of each table, there was candles running the lengths of the walls and in the back of the room was a door. "That door back there leads to the kitchen." Jack finished as he dragged Kristy's out of the room back into the hall and led her into a room a little ways down on the right side of the hall.

"And this is the Captains study," Jack said. It was smaller than the galley but still big, it had a large desk in the back of the room and a char behind the desk then two chairs in front of the desk behind the desk was a large window and all along the walls were shelves with trinkets and maps and books. "The crew ain't allowed in here unless I invite them in savvy?" Jack looked at Kristy.

"Savvy." Kristy thought it was a really neat room.

"The only other rooms are the crews quarters, and down them stairs back there is the brig, and that also be where the cannons are."

"Your ship is very nice Captain." Kristy really meant it she loved it.

"Thank ye luv, now I have a question for ye."

"Ok, what is it Captain." Kristy had no clue as to what he was going to ask her.

"If the crew is in favor for it, would ye like to join the crew of the Black Pearl?" Jack looked hopeful.

Kristy didn't even have to think twice about it. "Of course I would." She was so happy that she gave jack a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Don't get to excited luv, it still ahs to pass with me crew." Jack grabbed Kristy's hand and led her up the stair and up the other stairs to the wheel.

"Mates," Jack yelled to get the crews attention "we be needing a vote."

The whole crew stood below on the main deck, looking up at Kristy and Jack.

"Now mates as most of ye have noticed we have an extra member on board," Jack looked at Kristy and gave her hand a squeeze "this is Kristy and it is your decision if she gets to remain on board with us. Now ye may ask her reasonable questions to decide savvy?" jack waited for hands to go up. "You, Jim what is yer question?" A tall young man with blond hair stepped forward.

"What can ye do that would help us?" he said in a firm but kind voice.

All eyes went to Kristy. "Well, I can cook, clean, sew, I know some medicine, and I am willing to learn new things." Jack smiled and nodded at Kristy.

"Good answer luv." He whispered to her. "Thank ye Jim, anyone else?"

"Yeah, can she use a sword?" Anamaria asked.

"No I can't but once again I am willing to learn." Jack gave her a reassuring smile.

"That be all?" Jack asked no more hands went up. "Fine then, now how many of ye don't want Kristy to join us?" No hands went up. "Fine, how many of ye want Kristy to remain on board?" Everyone's hand went up, including Anamaria's. "Its agreed then, Kristy, welcome aboard the Black Pearl." There was an outburst of cheers and clapping. "Ok, ok, now get back to work, we can party later." There was another outburst of clapping and sheers as everyone went back to work.

"So I'm a pirate now?" Kristy asked she was extremely happy.

"Yes, ye are a pirate." Jack gave Kristy a hug "I am so happy ye get to stay."

"Me to Captain, uh, what should I be doing now that I am part of the crew?" Kristy asked she felt lost.

"Well ye can have off until we leave Port James then ye will start workin' in the galley, savvy?" Jack gave her a warm smile.

"Savvy, when do we get to Port James?"

"Well we should get there tomorrow mornin'" Jack said.

"Oh and where will I be staying while on board the Black Pearl?" Kristy didn't want to have to sleep in a room with a bunch of sex deprived pirates.

"Well…a…ye can stay with me, if ye want." Jack was nervous; he was hoping she would say yes.

"Oh thank you Captain." Kristy jumped onto Jack and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for everything I am so happy I know you." Kristy was so happy she felt better than she had n the longest time.

"Yer welcome, now ye can answer me question, would ye be willing to sing tonight we are heading into Port James where me friends Will and Elizabeth are coming to visit and they are getting married soon so I promised them and engagement party but I only just got the chance to give them one and since it be a party we need some entertainment, so would ye do it?" jack was hoping she would say yes, he loved every chance he got to hear her sing.

"Yes, of course I will but if I am going to I gad better go and practice." And with that Kristy ran off to go practice some songs for the party.

**Well there's the chapter I hope you all like it! Thanks to all my reviewers, I wouldn't be able to go on without you!**


	7. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

Ok…claming down….I have changed the year again, this time to 1769 because 1612 was too early. (Don't ask.) So that has been changed and I am not changing it any more, so if it bothers anyone just change it in your mind…I'm not mad I just wish I would have gotten it right the first time I tried to do research but obviously since its summer I didn't do a very good job and I am sorry. I also fixed the um error in chapter five thank you Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover for spotting that! And to Sara I just realized that! Hahahaha I never thought about it like that! And thanks to all my other reviewers you are all wonderful! Toxic-Beetle I luv ya!


	8. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC only Kristy! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six- New Friends**

Kristy was excited, she loved to sing but she was having a hard time picking out the songs. She knew that she was going to sing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, (that song said how Kristy felt most of the time) and White Houses by Vanessa Carlton but other than that she was lost. She could always just leave a CD in the CD player and let them listen to that; it was loud enough that everyone could easily hear it. Kristy also thought it would be cute if Will and Elizabeth were to sing a song either solo or a duet but she would have to ask them. But before she continued with the music she had to talk to Jack, Kristy ran up on deck and found him at the helm.

"Captain, I have some questions that I hope you can answer." Kristy asked she hoped Jack knew the answers.

"Ok wha' are they?" Jack asked as he waited for the questions.

"Well, first of all what am I supposed to wear? I can't wear my normal clothes." Kristy didn't know where to find new clothes; she knew that she needed a new dress though.

"I already thought of that we can go buy ye a dress when we get to port, savvy? Ok, next question."

"Savvy, ok, where are we having the party at?"

"At the pub 'The Shady Palm', it will be us, the crew, and Elizabeth and Will of course." Jack hoped she was still going to sing.

"Oh, ok then, now I can sing with no music but it sounds better with the background music, so do you know of any musicians?" Kristy asked she was ok with it either way though.

"Sorry luv, can't help ye there, I don't know of any in Port James." Jack said, he felt bad but he knew she would sound wonderful anyways.

"Ok now last question, do you think Will and Elizabeth would like to sing?"

"Probably, I don' know though ye can ask them when we get there, we are going to Will and Elizabeth's first then shopping, so ye can ask them then."

"Thank you for all your help Captain." Kristy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yer welcome, luv." Jack loved helping her; he usually got a kiss out of it.

Kristy ran back to the room, she had to find a song the Will and Elizabeth could sing together. She decided to listen to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, there were some good songs, but only one worked. She wrote up the lyrics for 'Come What May' on a piece of paper, folded it, and put it in her purse. Kristy decided to take a nap she wanted to be ready for tonight. As soon as Kristy's head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

_Kristy was huddled in the corner rocking back and forth, her father had just called and he was coming home from work early and he wanted the house clean and dinner ready. She knew he was in a bad mood and there was nothing she could do to change that. She heard the front door open and then slam shut. "Kristy…" her father yelled, "why the hell is the house dirty? I work hard all day to give you a nice home with food on the table and clothes on your back and this is the thanks I get?" Her father walked into the living room and stood in front of Kristy "Do you enjoy seeing me angry?" He slapped Kristy across the face. "I think you enjoy getting hit too." He grabbed Kristy be the hair and pulled her up and slapped her again. "No…Daddy...please, I'm sorry…please don't hurt me._

"Kristy, luv wake up…luv…" Kristy was being shaken awake. She was sweating and she had tears running down her cheeks. She sat up and hugged Jack.

"Shhh, luv, its ok…everything's alright." Jack was worried he was coming down to tell Kristy that they were at Port James, when he heard her yelling at someone, telling him not to hurt her. He came running in the room to find her tossing and turning, screaming, and crying in her sleep.

"I-was-so-scared." Kristy whispered in between gasps of air. Jack was there to comfort her again, she was very grateful; she didn't know what she would do without him.

Jack wondered why her father would do that to her, he hated him, and Jack didn't even know him. Kristy softly cried on Jacks shoulder for a while longer then Jack pulled her from him and wiped away her tears.

"It's alright luv, ye ok now?" Jacks eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine now, thank you Captain." Kristy gave him a small kiss on the cheek and got up off the bed. She checked the clock and it was 2:43pm. "Captain have we arrived yet?"

"Aye, that's wha' I was coming to tell ye, so as soon as ye are ready we can go and meet Will an' Elizabeth."

"Ok just let me go to the bathroom and then we can go." Kristy went to the bathroom, checked her makeup and then she was ready to go, she walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her purse.

"I'm ready now." Kristy took the arm Jack offered her and they walked into town. Kristy had never seen anything like it, women in dresses, some in pirate attire, and some wearing hardly anything at all, men dressed in simple attire, and some also in pirate clothing. There were small shops, pubs, and houses on the left side, ocean on the right. There were chickens in the middle of the streets and drunken men giving Kristy hopeful glances.

"Here we are." Jack and Kristy were standing in front of a small blue building that had a dark blue door. Jack knocked on the door and not even a second later the door flew open.

"Jack!" A young woman with long wavy brown hair and wearing a modest green dress with a flowing skirt and gold trim around the top and bottom, she gave Jack a hug. "It's so good to see you! How have you been? Come in, come in." The woman opened the door and let Kristy and Jack in. "And who is this?" The woman gave you a warm friendly smile, she was very pretty.

"This is Kristy…" Jack didn't know her last name.

"Savitt." Kristy hated her last name it kept her tied to her father.

"Aye, Savitt, she's a friend o' mine." Jack looked at Kristy with a big grin on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Swann soon to be Elizabeth Turner and this is my fiancé William Turner." Elizabeth was referring to the young man who had entered the room. He had brown hair that reached just above his shoulders, and he had on simple clothes, a billowy off white shirt, loose black pants, and black boots, he was very handsome.

"Jack! Good to see you and Miss. Savitt it's a pleasure to meet you." Will took Kristy's hand and kissed the top of her knuckles, she blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both and please call me Kristy." Kristy thought they were very nice and that they made a cute couple.

"And please call us Will and Elizabeth, come, have a seat." Elizabeth led Kristy and Jack in the room off to the right. Kristy and Jack sat down next to each other on one couch and Will and Elizabeth on the one opposite, with the coffee table in the middle.

"So, when will you two be getting married?" Kristy gave them a warm and friendly smile, she loved weddings.

"In four days, so we are really rushing trying to make sure everything is in order. But Jack is throwing us an engagement party tonight so, that saved us some time." Elizabeth was smiling; she was the happiest woman alive. "But he promised not to get drunk and ruin everything, same with his crew."

"I remembered don' worry, and so did me crew." Elizabeth sat staring at Jack and at Kristy staring at Jack, Elizabeth knew there was something between them, she could tell in their eyes, especially Kristy's hers lit up when she looked at Jack.

"Ok Jack, but I will believe it when I see it." Elizabeth loved giving Jack a hard time.

"Savvy…Uh, I asked Kristy here to sing as the entertainment tonight is that alrigh' with ye?" Jack gave Will and Elizabeth a hopeful glance.

"Of course it is! Were just happy you found someone, we were starting to worry." Elizabeth smiled at Kristy. "Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to us."

"Your welcome, but I was wondering if you guys would like to sing a song, I know its short notice but I think it would be really cute." Kristy gave them a hopeful smile.

"That would be wonderful, we had never thought about it, but I don't think we have enough time…we could sing at the wedding though!" Elizabeth's face lit up as she said it. "Oh Will, lets sing together, please?"

"Alright, I'll do it for you." Kristy was amazed at how much love they showed each other, they actually did nice things for one another. Will kissed Elizabeth lightly on the lips.

Elizabeth turned back to Kristy. "We would love to sing at our wedding but…we don't have a song."

Kristy opened her purse and took out the paper with the song lyrics on it. "Here, see if this one will work." Kristy handed the paper to Will and Elizabeth, they read it together.

Elizabeth looked at Will "Oh it's perfect, do you like it?" Elizabeth hoped he liked the song.

"Yes, its perfect, but we don't know the tune or anything." Will looked up at Kristy hoping she would sing it.

"Oh I can help you with that." Kristy pulled out the CD player with the Moulin Rouge CD already in it. "Here this is called a CD player and it has the song on it." Will and Elizabeth looked really confused. Kristy put the CD player down on the table and skipped to the right song. Will and Elizabeth were in awe.

"What…is this?" Will asked as he picked it up off the table and looked at it closely. "I've never seen anything like it…how does it work?"

"Ok, um…well first of all it's called a CD player and it plays music like a piano would except it's on a CD." Kristy took the CD out and showed it to them. "And I really don't know how it works…but it does."

"That is so….weird." Will looked over at Jack. "I take it you already know about this?"

"Aye, I do, Kristy already showed it to me, um…she…uh…I don't know how to say it…um she's from the future." Jack didn't know how else to tell them.

Will and Elizabeth stared at Kristy with opened mouths. The future, was this some kind of joke? They both continued to stare at Kristy; well it would explain her weird clothes and the CD player. Kristy began to nod her head; she couldn't explain it to them though.

"Its true, I found her on the beach she was soaking wet and so I took her on me ship and she told me 'bout coming from 2005 and how she had no idea how she got here." Jack finished his sentence and waited for Will and Elizabeth to say something.

"Are you serious, you're…you're not joking?" Elizabeth didn't know what to believe.

"Its true I have no idea how I got here, it scared me at first but…I still don't know why I'm here." Kristy looked back at Will and Elizabeth.

"If what you're saying is true…this is amazing! You obviously got sent here for a special reason…but what could it be?" Elizabeth thought this was the most amazing thing she had ever heard, to her anything was possible, and she had already dealt with cursed pirates so why not time travel?

"Well…" Kristy didn't know if she wanted to talk about the note but she decided that maybe they could help. "When I was in the future, just before I came, I had tried on my mother's old dancing dress and shoes but with it I found this note." Kristy took the note out of her purse; she had found it there earlier. Kristy read the letter out loud:

_My dearest Kristy,_

_I am sorry for leaving you but I want you to know that I love you and I will always be there for you! Wear this dress and shoes when you feel lost in life, they will take you somewhere special! _

_With all the love in the world,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Three spins should do it._

Kristy wiped away the tears; she had loved her mother more than anything in this world. Kristy felt Jack grab her hand and gently squeeze it, he gave her a small smile.

"Well, all I know for sure is that right after I put on the dress I spun around in it…so that must be how I got here." Kristy was happy she had figured out what the special place was and how she got here but she still didn't know why she was here.

"So…this place…this point in time is somehow special to you?" Will was confused why would she come to a time when she didn't know anyone?

"Well, when I was little my mom and I would always play pirates and those are the best memories I have of my mom, her having fun with me, laughing, not a care in the world, that's when she wasn't sick. She died when I was almost 13, it was horrible." Kristy began to softly cry again and Jack rapped his arms around her, he hated seeing her cry.

"Shhh, luv…don't cry…don't be sad." Jack was trying his best to comfort her.

Kristy hurried and wiped away the tears and gently pulled away from Jack. "No, I can't cry now, there is too much to do, I still have to find a dress to wear for tonight."

"Well, I can take you, it will be fun they have the cutest dresses at this store 'The Other Place' we can find you something really nice there. So when you're ready we can go if you need to use the bathroom it's up the stairs and the first door on the right, then we can go." Elizabeth was excited to take her shopping.

"Ok thank you." Kristy ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom. It was really nice inside it had a deep bath tub on the right and stone tiles on the floor a sink with a mirror above it and some shelves, with towels and shampoo and candles on it in between the toilet and the sink on the left side. She used the bathroom, checked her makeup and hair and headed back downstairs.

"…so she is staying with you? That was a very nice thing for you to do Jack, are you sure you didn't want something out of it?" Will thought Jack was up to his old tricks again.

"No, its not like that this time, she's different, I could never do that to her, I care about her." Jack sounded concerned. "She's been through a lot and I just want to be there for her."

"Wow Jack I've never seen you like this before, do you like her? I mean as in more than a friend?" Elizabeth hoped he would say yes, Kristy and Jack were really cute together.

"I think so; but I've only known her for a day so I don't really know. But I've never been like this before I feel happy and free when I'm around her and I know tha' if anything were to happen to her it would kill me." Jacks voice got quieter at the end.

Kristy didn't know what to think, she thought of Jack the same way, but in love? They had only known each other for one day! Could it be true? Kristy decided to think about it later, she had to get down stairs. She started down the stairs and heard their voices die down.

Kristy walked into the room and stood next to Jack. "Um…Captain…I don't have any money for a dre-" Kristy was cut off.

"Not to worry luv," Jack pulled out a sack full of coins. "Tha' should do it, ge' ye a couple dresses and some shoes and wha' ever else ye need."

"Thank you Captain, well are you ready Elizabeth?" Kristy asked while putting the coins in her purse.

"Yes." Elizabeth stood up and kissed Will good bye. "We will be home in a couple of hours."

"Be careful, I want you to come home safe." Will kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and her and Kristy left the house.

"Ok the store is just around the corner and they have everything that you will need." Kristy could tell Elizabeth loved to shop.

"Ok, here it is." Her and Elizabeth walked inside the store; they had tons of dresses, purses, shoes, and jewelry. "Well let's get looking."

Elizabeth went to one rack and Kristy to another, occasionally they would show each other something but they mostly kept quiet. Kristy found a red dress, it was silky and came to her calf it had an uneven hem and it was strapless, tighter fitting and it came really low on her back, it gave her a perfect hourglass figure, she loved it. Then she found a light purple dress, it had a fuller skirt and a corset top covered in glitter, it had three quarter inch sleeves and went all the way to her feet almost touching the ground. After she had tried on the dresses she went looking for shoes, she found some red high heels that had a thicker strap that went across just above her toes and it strapped around her ankle. Then she found a pair of purple high heels with a thicker strap that went just above her toes and they were almost a metallic color. She then looked for a necklace she found a simple square cut diamond necklace that was really pretty with matching earrings to wear with the purple dress and for the red dress a necklace with dangling stars and earrings to match that was just plain silver she also thought it was really pretty.

After paying for Kristy's things her and Elizabeth went back to the house they had to hurry they only had two hours to get ready.


	9. Engagement Party Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with POTC only the characters I make up.

**Chapter Seven- Engagement Party Surprises**

Elizabeth took Kristy upstairs and showed her to one of the guest rooms.

"You can stay in here, the door over there," Elizabeth pointed to a door off to the right, "leads to the bathroom, and it looks as if Jack has brought your bags so you can get ready. If you need help or anything I'm the next room down on the left, Jacks room is the next one down on the right."

"Thank you Elizabeth, for everything, and I could use some help on my hair if you would be willing to help me." Kristy gave Elizabeth a pleading smile.

"Of course, I will come back in a while to help you." Elizabeth gave Kristy a warm smile and left the room.

Kristy shut the door and turned around to look at the room the wall off to the right had the bathroom door and a armoire a ways down from it, the back wall had a set of doors covered in long white curtains that led to a balcony, the next wall to the left had the bed pushed up against it, it was dark brown with an off white bed spread and a canopy that closed around the bed. A night stand was to the right of the bed, it held a candle, and the wall that was behind Kristy had a vanity type table it had a large mirror with a table that was in front of it and a seat under the table that pulled out. The room had a home feeling and was cozy, Kristy loved it. She got her makeup out of her bags that were on the bed and sat down and started to get ready. She put on black eyeliner, smoky gray eye shadow and mascara, when she finished she began to put her things away in the armoire, when she finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kristy said and Elizabeth walked into the room, she had redone her make up and it was now a little darker, she had on dark brown eye color, blush, and a little lipstick, she looked beautiful. She had also redone her hair it was now pinned back into a half up half down do, it was poofed up on top and she had curled the bottom of her hair, it looked really nice.

"Ok I think we should just leave you hair down but curl it." Elizabeth was looking at you through the mirror; she had a curling iron in her hand.

"Ok sounds good." Kristy sat back and Elizabeth curled her hair. It was beautiful the curls were soft and full and it gave her face a perfect shape. Elizabeth pulled the front two sections of Kristy's hair back and put them in two clips.

"Ok all finished you look beautiful." Kristy took one last glance in the mirror.

"Thank you Elizabeth." She stood up and gave her a hug. "I should get dressed now."

"Ok just come down stairs when you have finished." Elizabeth left the room.

Kristy went to the bed; she had laid out her red dress, red shoes and the star earrings and necklace. Kristy took off her other clothes and put on the red dress, then the jewelry, then the shoes. Kristy checked her hair and makeup one last time, grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. Kristy stood in front of her door; she could hear voices at the bottom of the stairs.

"What did you do all day? Other than get Jack and Kristy's things from the ship?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"Nothing we just talked and I showed him the armory." Will was telling Elizabeth in a cautious voice.

Kristy didn't want them to start fighting so she started to walk down stairs; once she came in to view they stopped talking. Will was dressed in a nice white button shirt with a black jacket, black pants, and black boots, he looked really nice. Elizabeth was in a light yellow dress it was tighter up top and looser at the bottom it had three quarter inch sleeves and reached almost to the floor, she had on a white shawl wrapped around her and she was holding a red one. And Jack had tried to scrub off the dirt on him; he had done a good job. He was wearing a clean off white shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a long black leather coat, it was older but he still looked very handsome. They were all staring at Kristy and Jack had a sly smile on his face.

"Kristy you look lovely. Here you can wear this." Elizabeth gave Kristy the shawl and then hugged her.

Jack took this as an opportunity to look Kristy over. She looked ravishing Jack loved the way the dress showed off all the right curves and how it came low on the back, she looked beautiful.

"Well we can go now, don't want to be late." Kristy put on the shawl and followed the others out the door. Will and Elizabeth walked a head of Kristy and Jack.

"Luv ye look beautiful." Jack said to Kristy.

"Thank you." Kristy gave Jack a nervous smile. When they got to the pub the four of them found a table right up front and sat down. Will pulled a chair out for Elizabeth and Jack pulled a chair out for Kristy.

"Wha' will ye have to drink?" Jack didn't know what to order Kristy.

"I'll just have water for now." Kristy smiled up at Jack as him and Will left to go and get the drinks.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed Kristy playing with her hands.

"A little, I just hope I sound ok." Elizabeth gave her a warm smile.

"You will do great." Elizabeth said as their drinks were placed down in front of them.

"Thank you." Kristy and Elizabeth said at the same time. Kristy took a look around the room, it was full there was the crew, and most were talking to strumpets, the bartender, and Will, Elizabeth, Jack and herself.

"Well I had better say somethin'." Jack stood up on his chair and yelled for everyone to be quiet. "As ye all know this be an engagement party for Will an' Elizabeth so don' be getting' drunk." There was a moan form the crew. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just enjoy the evening." There was a cheer form the crew and they all went back to talking among themselves.

"Thanks again for doing this Jack." Elizabeth had a big grin on her face.

"No problem, now I think we be needin' some music." Jack said as he looked at Kristy.

"Ok, I can do that." Kristy stood up and walked on to the stage and in a second everyone's eyes were on her, she felt a little uncomfortable. "Um…hi, I'm going to sing some songs for everyone…so I hope you enjoy." Kristy took a breath and began to sing Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Jack was amazed she was wonderful even without the music; she looked gorgeous up on stage

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Kristy felt nervous in the beginning but with Jack right up font things weren't so bad. Kristy kept glancing around the room but her eyes always went back to Jack.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Kristy finished the song and there was a really loud cheer. Kristy blushed and waited for the cheering to stop, once it did she began to sing again, this time it was Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

_I couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way _

_She felt it everyday_

Will stood up in front of Elizabeth's chair, "Would you care to dance?" He asked her with a big grin on his face.

"Of course." Elizabeth took Wills hand and they began to slow dance. Kristy watched them dance; they were so cute together she was glad they had each other.

_I couldn't help her _

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again _

_What's wrong, what's wrong now _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs _

_Where she belongs _

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_Open your eyes _

_And look outside _

_Find the reason why _

_You've been rejected _

_And now you can't find _

_What you left behind _

_Be strong, be strong now _

_Too many too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

Jack felt sorry was this how Kristy felt?

_Her feeling she hides _

_Her dream she can't find _

_She's losing her mind _

_She's fallen behind _

_She can't find her place _

_She's losing her faith _

_She's fallen from grace _

_She's all over the place _

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_She's lost inside, lost inside _

_She's lost inside, lost inside oooh _

Kristy stopped singing and there was another outburst of cheers, Will and Elizabeth kept clapping as they sat back down. Kristy needed a drink so she got off the stage and went back to the table.

"Tha' was wonderful luv." Jack had listened to every word she sang all the while keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"Yes, you were wonderful." Elizabeth said.

"You have a very good singing voice." Will gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, I was nervous at first but it got easier." Kristy took a drink of her water and felt better. Kristy looked over at Will and Elizabeth and saw Will nod his head to Jack.

"Elizabeth would you move your chair over here please." Elizabeth stood up with a confused look on her face and let Will move her chair so that it was up on stage and to the right.

"Will…what's going on?" Elizabeth was just as confused as Kristy.

"You shall see, now sit down." Will took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the chair and she sat down. Kristy looked over at Jack; he had a small smile on his face.

"Jack what's going on?" Jack looked at Kristy and smiled.

"Ye will see in a moment." Jacks smile got even bigger.

Will asked for everyone's attention once everyone quieted down he began to speak. "I have been in love with Elizabeth since the first time I saw her, now that we are to be married I know that she is my only one." Will kissed Elizabeth's hand and began to sing Only One by Yellowcard.

_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all about_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up _

_And I give up _

_I just want to tell you, so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I'd let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

Kristy looked up at Elizabeth she was smiling and she had a few tears on her cheeks every one in the room had their eyes on Will and Elizabeth. It was cute that Will took the time to learn a song for Elizabeth to show how much she meant to him, and he wasn't bad at singing.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up _

_I feel like giving up _

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I'd let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only my only one_

_Here I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note, for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I'd let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

Will finished the song and Elizabeth jumped up and kissed him. "I love you." Elizabeth whispered to him as every one in the room was cheering.

"I love you too." Will kissed Elizabeth one last time and they both got off the stage. Jack stood up and walked on stage. "Good job Will." Jack gave Will and Elizabeth a big smile. "But now it me turn," Jack looked at Kristy "luv could ye come up here?"

Kristy gave Elizabeth a bewildered look, was Jack going to sing to her? Kristy walked up on stage and Jack took her hand and gently pulled her down in to the chair.

"This song is for ye." Jack kissed Kristy's knuckles and began to sing.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Kristy was surprised he had a really good singing voice and he chose to sing the cutest song to her. Kristy's and Jacks eyes were glued on each other.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_And, well the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world!_

Jack finished and Kristy stood up and gave him a small smile, and walked towards him.

"That was wonderful Captain." Kristy gave him a hug.

"Ye can call me Jack, and ye will always have a home with me." He whispered in her ear and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You missed." Kristy had always wanted to say that to someone.

"I wha'?" Jack was confused what did she mean?

Kristy stood on her tip toes and kissed Jack on the lips, it was short but sweet. Every one in the pub was cheering.

"Thank you so much Jack." Kristy was so happy that Jack did this for her, and the just the things he said made her feel happy. Jack gave Kristy a big smile and they both walked off stage.

"Oh that was so cute!" Elizabeth gave Kristy a hug. "You and Jack are so cute together." She whispered in her ear.

"Well how abou' one more song before we leave?" Jack gave Kristy a hopeful smile.

"Sure, why not?" Kristy said and she walked back on stage, once again she had everyone's attention. "This is the last song and it's called You and Me." Kristy sang the song, the whole time looking at Jack.

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you _

_Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of _

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do nothin to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

Kristy had a great time, they had come home and every one went to bed. Kristy was so happy Jack had sang to her, she also felt weird about it, they had only known each other for about a day and a half now but her feeling for him were strong. Kristy had been lying in bed forever she couldn't sleep; she couldn't keep her mind off of Jack. Kristy decided to go and see if he was still awake, she had borrowed one of Elizabeth's night gowns, it was white with embroidered flowers all over it and it almost touched the ground. She had also borrowed one of her robes it was a light green with embroidered white flowers all over it, it too was almost touching the floor. She put on the robe, took the lit candle off the night stand and went to Jacks door. When she got to his door she got nervous and didn't want to knock, but the door opened.

"Luv, wha' are ye doin' out of bed?" Jack only had his pants on and she was trying not to stare.

"Uh…I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you were still up and…" Kristy didn't know what else to say.

"Come in." Jack opened the door wider and let her in. His room was almost the same except there was no vanity and no door to a bathroom, the bed was all messy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack were you sleeping?" Kristy asked as he crawled back into bed, she went and sat on the edge and put the candle down on the night stand.

"No, I coudn' sleep, I just heard someone come walkin' down the hall." Jack was looking at Kristy she looked beautiful in the candle light.

"Oh…well I guess I will just go back to bed." Kristy went to get off the bed but Jack grabbed her hand.

"Ye can stay in here if ye wan'." Kristy turned and looked at Jack.

"Ok." Kristy stood up and took off her robe and blew out the candle and climbed into bed facing away from Jack.

"Good night Jack." Kristy whispered she was starting to feel tired.

Jack moved closer and put his arm around Kristy's waist and kissed her cheek. "Good night luv."

Kristy and jack fell asleep in minutes and stayed in each others arms all night.


	10. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note **

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

**MCJS** Thank you so much! I promise to start updating sooner with hopefully longer chapters just for you!

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover**-You are so wonderful! You are always reviewing and your story is really good!

**Rhiana**-You are so wonderful! You are so nice to me and I appreciate your kind words!

**White rose-black stems**-You are so good at reviewing! I enjoy reading your reviews and I hope to keep seeing them!

**Toxic-Beetle**- What can I say other than you are amazing! Hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

**The grandfour**-Thank you so much for reading my story! And as a bonus you even reviewed! You rock!

**DancerGirl245**- You are frieken awesome! Keep reading and reviewing!

I hope that you will all like my story, maybe not because it is full of accurate information (wink, wink) but because it's a story and its fun….thank you all you mean so much to me! Keep reading and reviewing!


	11. Explaining, Kissing, and Sword Fighting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC only Kristy and the other characters I make up in my little noggin. 

**Chapter Eight- Explaining, Kissing, and Sword Fighting**

Kristy awoke the next morning facing Jack with his arm around her waist, he was still sleeping. Kristy loved the feeling of being in Jacks arms, she felt safe. Kristy kissed his cheek then rolled over and got out of bed, Jack was still asleep so very quietly she put on her robe and head downstairs. It was still very early outside so she tiptoed down the stairs when she got to the bottom she looked around on her left was the sitting room, to the front of her was the door, and off to the right was a office she turned left and walked down the hall in to the only remaining door, it was the kitchen. The kitchen was cozy it had a small table off to the left that sat five and off to the right another table that had shelves under it that held bowls and cooking supplies a stove right behind it. There was a bowl of apples on the table so Kristy sat down and helped herself to one. As she ate she heard someone come into the room and turned to find Elizabeth.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Kristy said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Kristy I didn't know you were awake how did you sleep?" Elizabeth asked as she helped herself to an apple and sat down.

"Good and yourself?" Kristy asked and then took another bite from her apple.

"Good and I'm glad I need all the energy I can get for today. I have to check on some wedding plans and Will and I were invited to Governor Johnson's party, he gives one every year, mainly just the 'upper classes' are invited so since Will and I are going we thought we would invite you and Jack to come along." Elizabeth gave a pleading smile.

"Of course, I am assuming we will have to dress nice so I will have to help Jack… I wonder if he will agree to this." Kristy thought it would be fun to go and see Jack all dressed up. Kristy and Elizabeth didn't know that Jack had come downstairs and was standing right behind the kitchen door listening to every word.

"Trust me if you ask him to go he won't refuse, he likes you Kristy and you know it." Kristy gave a small smile and blushed. Jack smiled at this he did like Kristy he just hoped she liked him.

"I hope so, I get this weird feeling when I'm around him, and he makes me feel safe and loved, something I haven't felt in a long time." Kristy looked down at the table, she felt so close with Elizabeth that she had no problem telling her about her father. "You see when I was in the future I lived with my father, he abused me and it had been going on since I was almost fourteen, it was because my mother had died and he blamed me…he blamed me." Kristy was starting to cry, she didn't notice Jack come into the room. "I felt so guilty, I believed him! Can you believe that! I was so stupid…but it worked he took his pain out on me and I believed I deserved it…some days I just wished I was dead." Kristy continued to cry, she felt an arm go around her shoulders and turn her body.

"Luv…no matter wha' had happened to yer mother, it wasn' yer fault. Ye shouldn' have been treated tha' way, ye don' need to worry abou' tha' anymore, savvy? I will take care of ye an' nobody will treat ye like tha' ever again." Jack wiped away Kristy's tears and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Jack how do you always know exactly what to say?" Kristy gave him another small kiss on the lips and then hugged him.

"Kristy I'm so sorry," Elizabeth had a few tears on her cheeks "but you are here now and you don't have to worry about your father anymore, just have fun, start over." Elizabeth gave her a warm smile and stood up. "Well you two will be on your own for the rest of the day, Will is at the armory if you need him, and if you would be so kind as to join us tonight it starts at seven, now if you will excuse me I am going to go and get ready." Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen and went up to her room.

"Wha's at seven?" Jack asked as he took an apple from the bowl, he didn't want Kristy to know he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Will and Elizabeth were invited to a party at Governor Johnson's tonight and they wanted us to join them, we would have to dress up though." Kristy looked at Jack with a pleading smile.

"Alrigh' if ye wan' to go." Kristy leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Jack, now we are going to have to find you some nice clothes to wear." Kristy remembered passing one on the way to the dress shop yesterday.

"Aye, we can go later, but fer now how abou' we start yer sword fightin' lessons?" Jack looked at Kristy with a grin.

"Yes! That would be wonderful, I'll go get dressed." Kristy ran upstairs and went to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in." Elizabeth called.

Kristy walked in, their room was big it had a bed up against the wall off to the right a night stand on each side with a chest in front of the bed, two doors on the wall in front of Kristy led to a balcony off to the left of the doors was a desk covered in papers and on the right side of the wall was a small table and two chairs. The wall to the left of Kristy had a door that led to a bathroom and a little ways down from the door was an armoire. And on the same wall as the door that led into the room were a vanity and an armoire. Elizabeth was sitting at the vanity finishing up with her makeup.

"Do you have pants and a shirt I could borrow?" Kristy thought it was a slim chance but Elizabeth's face lit up.

"Yes I do, and they should fit you." Elizabeth went to the armoire and found a pair of black pants and a long sleeved white shirt. "Here, these should do, what do you need them for?"

"Jack is going to teach me how to sword fight." Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you so much, I am going to go get dressed." Kristy turned to leave.

"Be careful Kristy." Elizabeth gave her a small smile.

"I will." Kristy turned and left the room and went to the room that was hers. Kristy got dressed, pulled her hair back into a large clip and put on some lip gloss. She went downstairs to find Jack; he was in the sitting room.

"Ready?" Kristy asked Jack, he stood up and walked towards her, until he was so close she could feel his body pushed against hers.

"Aye but are ye?" Jack wrapped his arms just under her butt and lifted her up so they were now eye to eye. Kristy gazed into his eyes, he was so handsome, she leaned in and kissed him. Jacks grip around her tightened and she place one hand on his neck and the other in his hair, Jack traced his tongue on her upper lip and she let him in. The kiss deepened and Kristy moaned into his mouth, she was in heaven.

"Well do I have great timing or what?" Elizabeth was standing behind them; she had a big smile on her face. Jack and Kristy broke apart and Jack placed Kristy back on the ground.

"Aye, ye do Elizabeth thanks." Jack said he looked disappointed. Kristy gave Elizabeth a big smile and took Jacks hand.

"I guess we can go now." Kristy said as her and Jack walked past Elizabeth and out the door.

"Bye, have a good day." Elizabeth said as Jack and Kristy left the house.

"Jack where are we going to practice at?" Kristy asked as they headed in the direction towards the ship.

"Will's smithy, he said he had extra room an' tha' we could practice there." Jack gave Kristy's hand a small squeeze and they walked into a small shop that had a sign above the door that said smithy, and had two swords crossed.

"Will?" Jack called. The smithy was quite large on the right side there was a machine with a donkey tied to it and on the left was a flat stone surface with a bed of hot coals with some unfinished swords lying around it, and some hammers and more flat stone surfaces.

"Back here." Will called from the back of the smithy. Kristy and Jack walked into the back to find Will moving crates and barrels and tools off to the sides of the room. "I was just clearing some space for you to practice."

"Thank ye Will, tha's good enough." Jack let go of Kristy's hand and picked up a sword that was on top of one of the crates.

"Ye can use this one, fer now." Jack handed Kristy the sword, it was sort of heavy but she could still move it about. Jack walked to the side of Kristy and put the sword in her hand the right way and then he drew his own sword and crossed it with Kristy's.

"I'll leave you to it then." Will said as he gave one last glace at Kristy and Jack and went back to work.

"Now, ye need to just block me from hittin' ye, savvy, we can go slowly." Jack moved his sword so that it was now coming close to Kristy's legs; she blocked it with some difficulty. Jack continued to move to strike her but Kristy always blocked the blows, Jack began to move faster. Kristy and Jack moved perfectly each of them blocking each others blows.

Jack could tell she was starting to get the hang of it, she wouldn't be able to fight anyone just yet but she was getting better. Jack and Kristy continued until it was late afternoon.

"Ye did well today." Jack said as he sheathed his sword and Kristy put hers on top of one of the crates.

"Thank you Jack." Kristy stood on her tiptoes wrapped her arms around Jack and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"We should go and get your suit now." Kristy was still in Jacks arms, they had to go but she didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms. Jack leaned in and kissed her, he lifted her up again so that they were eye to eye. Kristy loved kissing him, this time she traced her tongue on his bottom lip and of course Jack let her in. Kristy had both of her hands in Jacks hair and Jacks hands were wrapped just under her butt. The kiss was deepening when they heard Will come into the room.

"Ah bloody hell Will, ye an' Elizabeth…" Kristy let out a small laugh as Will stood there with an open mouth.

"Sorry I just needed this crate…um, sorry." And with that Will grabbed the crate and left the room.

"Well that killed it for me." Kristy said she was still in Jacks arms, Jack let her down and she took his hand. "We should get going its getting late."

"Aye, we will finish this later." Jack and Kristy walked out of the back room and found Will.

"Thank you for letting us practice here." Kristy called as Jack dragged her out of the smithy all she heard of Wills response was "You're…" before the door shut. Her and Jack walked to the shop hand in hand.

"This is it." Kristy said as they walked into the shop named 'Wilson's', inside it was dark and crowded with racks of men's clothing. Kristy spotted an older man behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" The old man said as he walked towards them.

"Yes he just needs a nice pair of pants, a jacket, a white shirt, and some shoes for tonight." Kristy said as the old man looked Jack over and then had him stand on a round circle platform in front of the mirror. The old man measured Jack and went to one of the racks and pulled off a nice looking pair of black pants and a black jacket to go with it, Jack took the clothes from the man and went and tried them on. Kristy smiled when Jack walked out he looked amazing, the pants were perfect fitting, slightly loose, all the way down and the black jacket would look wonderful with a clean white shirt under it.

"It's wonderful, now all we need is a white shirt and some new shoes." Jack gave Kristy a small smile.

"Ok if it will make ye happy." Jack gave Kristy a small kiss and the old man came back with a white shirt and dress shoes. Jack sat down and tried on the shoes they were black dress shoes they matched perfectly.

"It's wonderful we'll take it." Kristy said as Jack took off the shoes and put back on his boots, paid for the clothes and Kristy and Jack left the store. And went back to the house, Elizabeth still wasn't home.

Kristy went upstairs and into her room, Jack following her the whole time. "Luv we have the house to ourselves." Jack said as he walked up behind Kristy and kissed her neck.

"Jack…we don't have time." Kristy was trying her hardest to resist turning around and kissing Jack. "I only have two hours to get ready and I'm going to need every minute maybe if I finish early we can finish later." Jack stopped kissing her and turned to leave the room.

"Aye…finish early." Jack said as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Kristy laughed and started for the bathroom she would hurry and take a bath, then do her hair and makeup. Kristy hurry and took her bath washing her hair and shaving, she got out and wrapped her hair in a towel and started to do her makeup. She put on black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, mascara and a little bronzer on her face. She took her hair out of the towel and brushed it out it was dry and a little wavy, she decided to pull it up into a messy bun with some wavy pieces falling around her face. She hurry and went to get dressed but she realized she couldn't do up the back, she hoped Elizabeth was home to help her. Kristy put on her robe, left her room and went and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Elizabeth are you in there?" The door opened and Elizabeth was standing there in the under part of her dress with her hair and makeup already done.

"I was just coming to find you; could you help me with my dress?" Elizabeth asked and Kristy laughed.

"That's what I came to ask you." Elizabeth and Kristy both laughed and Kristy walked into the room. Elizabeth had a light blue dress with white flowers covering the dress; laying on the bed it was pretty.

"I will help you with yours first then you can help me with mine. Just hold onto the bed post, now this will make you feel like you can't breathe so I won't do it extremely tight." Kristy took hold of the bed post and Elizabeth started to do up the laces with every pull of the laces it became harder and harder to breath. When Elizabeth finished Kristy could still breathe but with some difficulty, she began to wonder if a dress was worth not breathing.

"Are you ok? Can you breathe?" Elizabeth had a somewhat amused look on her face. "You will be fine, now help me with mine." Elizabeth slipped on her corset and held onto the bedposts as Kristy began to tighten them. When Kristy had finished Elizabeth thanked her and Kristy went back to her room. When she walked in Jack was sitting on the bed, he stood up and Kristy's mouth dropped open. He had taken the beads out of his hair scrubbed off all the dirt and he was wearing the black pants the jacket, the new shirt with two of the buttons undone and the new shoes, he was incredibly handsome.

"Well, how do I look?" Jack asked as he walked closer to Kristy.

"Very handsome." Kristy stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "I still have to get dressed." Kristy walked over to the bed and Jack sat down on the other side of the bed. Kristy took the dress, shoes and jewelry and went into the bathroom. She slipped off the robe and put on the dress then the jewelry and shoes. Kristy looked in the mirror and thought she looked quite nice, the dress showed off a perfect amount of cleavage, and she loved the way the dress sparkled. She picked the robe up and walked out of the bathroom. Jack got off the bed and walked towards her.

"Luv ye look wonderful." Jack said and he captured her lips in the most breathtaking kiss yet. Jacks hands wondered over Kristy's back and Kristy had placed one hand on Jacks chest the other in his hair. Both Kristy and Jack were so into the kiss they barely heard the knock on the door.

"Jack? Kristy? Its time to go." It was Elizabeth again. Kristy and Jack broke apart and Jack looked a little angry.

"Aye were comin'." Jack looked back at Kristy she was taking in deep breaths and looking at Jack with a smile on her face, Jack thought she was beautiful. Jack kissed her one last time.

"Well luv, shall we?" Jack offered Kristy his arm and they went downstairs. Elizabeth and Will were standing at the bottom of the stairs Will was wearing black pants a white shirt a black jacket and black shoes, he almost matched Jack. Elizabeth had her hair down in soft waves and she was wearing the light blue dress with the white flowers that showed very little cleavage and was long sleeved she also had a blue shawl around her and she was holding a white one.

"Kristy you look lovely." Elizabeth gave Kristy a hug and gave her the shawl.

"You look lovely also." Kristy said as she took the shawl from Elizabeth

"Wow Jack I had no idea you could clean up so nice." Elizabeth gave him a smirk and turned back to Will. "You and Will almost look alike."

"You clean up nice Jack." Will gave Jack a smirk. "And you look very nice Kristy."

"Aye, ye an' Elizabeth look very nice." Jack gave Will a big smile. They both thanked him.

"Thank you Will, you look nice also." Kristy said and Elizabeth took Wills hand and they started to open the door. Kristy put on the shawl and her and Jack followed them and they headed off to the party Kristy and Jack hand in hand.


	12. Men in Wigs, Evil Women, and the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC only Kristy and the other characters that I make up in my noggin.

**Chapter Nine**- Men in Wigs, Evil Women, and the Truth

Kristy, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will arrived at the Governors mansion; it had private gates and was looking down on the entire port. Jack and Kristy followed Will and Elizabeth up the steps to the door and Elizabeth knocked. The door opened and a young woman in a simple blue dress with a white apron led them into the entrance hall, she took their coats and led them into the first room off to the right, Jack took Kristy's hand as they entered the room. The room was big, there was two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between in the center of the room, on the left wall there was a fireplace and on the right there was a big window that looked out onto the front yard. There was about twenty people in the room, mostly men on one side and women on the other, everyone was dressed very nice.

"Ah, Will, Elizabeth you came." An older man in his late forties with a white wig and a long red jacket with a white shirt underneath, red pants and black shoes came walking towards them. The man took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it and shook Will's hand. "And you have brought some friends with you!" The man took Kristy's hand and kissed it and shook Jack's hand. "I am Governor Johnson, welcome to my home."

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Kristy and this is Jack." Jack gave Kristy's hand a small squeeze and smiled at her.

"Yes, very nice to meet you, we will be eating any moment now so just relax and have a nice evening." The Governor smiled and continued on meeting the others at his party.

"Well…what do we do now?" Kristy had never been to a 'nice' party and she felt lost as to what she should do.

"Well, you can come and meet some of the ladies that I know." Elizabeth smiled at Kristy and took her hand. "Come on." Elizabeth pulled on Kristy's hand but she didn't move she had turned to Jack.

"I will be back in a while, are you going to stay with Will?" Jack kissed Kristy softly on the lips.

"Aye…don' be to long." Kristy let go of Jack's hand and her and Elizabeth walked to the far right corner of the room. There was six young women standing in a small circle all talking and laughing they all turned as Kristy and Elizabeth approached them.

"Elizabeth." The six young women all came towards Elizabeth and hugged her.

Elizabeth gave all of the women a hug then turned to Kristy. "Ladies this is Kristy she is a friend of mine who is staying with me." All of the ladies turned to Kristy and gave her a warm smile. Elizabeth started to introduce the ladies she turned to the first woman on her right, Samantha, she was tall and skinny she had dark brown hair and she was wearing a dark blue dress that was long sleeved and went all the way to the floor, she gave a small smile to Kristy. Elizabeth introduced the next woman, Mary, she was shorter and a little heavier, she had blond hair and she was wearing a peach colored dress that had three quarter inch sleeves and almost touched the floor she nodded her head. The next woman, Jessica, was average height and weight, she had red hair and she was wearing a long sleeved light green dress with gold flowers all over it that reached the floor she smiled and gave a small wave. The next woman, Isabel, was short and skinny, she had light brown hair and she was wearing a long sleeved red dress that reached the floor she smiled. The next woman, Anna, was tall and average weight, she had blond hair and she was wearing a long sleeved dark green dress that almost reached the floor she smiled and gave a small wave. The last woman, Christina, was short and skinny, she had brown hair and she was wearing a long sleeved pink dress that reached the floor she smiled and nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kristy smiled and took one last look at all of the ladies.

"Are you married?" Jessica asked she waited expectantly for Kristy's answer.

"No I'm not; I haven't found the right one yet." All the women looked at her with a small smile.

"That's too bad, that's my husband over there isn't he gorgeous? He's one of the Governors officers." Jessica pointed at a tall man in his early thirties; he had on a white wig and he was wearing a long red jacket with a white shirt underneath, red pants and black shoes, he looked cocky, and he wasn't very handsome.

"Yes…um…very charming." Kristy said as she turned back to the women in the group.

"Well, you came in with an interesting gentleman." Isabel said to Kristy and all the women gave a small laugh. Kristy was angry she looked at all the women in the group.

"Yes that's Jack he's very sweet and he doesn't wear an ugly white wig." Kristy said as she turned and went to find Jack.

"Well she is pleasant isn't she?" Christina said as Kristy walked away.

"Yes she is, and if you will excuse me." Elizabeth couldn't believe them, Jack was a wonderful man they were just too blind to see it. She hurried and caught up with Kristy as they found Will and Jack, they were in the corner of the room by the window talking to each other.

"Luv, yer back soon." Jack said as Kristy walked into his arms and hugged him.

"I got bored and had to come and find you." Kristy said then she kissed Jack softly on the lips and took his hand.

Elizabeth had turned to Will and was quietly telling him what had happened. "How could they do that? Kristy and Jack are wonderful people." Will was angry, why were rich people so rude?

"Dinner is served," An older maid called from the entrance of the room "please join us in the dining room."

Everyone started to walk out of the sitting room and into the dining room that was just across the hall, both couples went into the dining room. Jack pulled out a chair for Kristy a few chairs up from the end of the table and Will pulled a chair out for Elizabeth on the opposite side of the table they all sat down and quietly talked.

"Did you talk to anyone?" Kristy asked Jack as she took a small sip of her wine.

"Yeah someone Will makes swords for, who did ye talk to?" Jack smiled at Kristy; she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Some of Elizabeth's friends." Kristy looked down at the table; she didn't want to think about them, she was still angry.

The food was brought into the room and once it was placed on the table the Governor stood up and raised his wine glass, everyone followed suit.

"To good times and new friends." The Governor took a sip from his wine glass and everyone around the table took a sip of theirs. "Please, enjoy." The Governor sat down and started to put food on his plate, the table had three roasted pigs one on each end and one in the middle, plates of bread, rice, and vegetables. Kristy looked at Jack who had just finished off the wine in his glass. Kristy quietly laughed and helped herself to some meat, bread, rice and vegetables, Jack did the same and they all ate quietly.

After everyone was finished the dinner was cleared from the table and dessert was brought out, strawberries and chocolate, Kristy's favorite, she felt happier.

"Oh…these are my favorite." Kristy said as she took four large strawberries. "They are so good." Kristy ate the strawberries and finished off her wine.

As soon as everyone else had finished and their plates were cleared the Governor stood up. "Now that you all have eaten I hope you will join us once again in the sitting room and enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Oh…I thought it was over." Jack looked at Kristy with a smirk on his face.

"Not as fun as ye though' it was gonna be?" Kristy lightly hit Jack's arm and smiled.

"No, not really, I don't like Elizabeth's friends very much all they care about are themselves." Kristy said as everyone around them started to move into the other room. "Elizabeth, can we leave now?"

"You and Jack can leave I have to stay and talk to some people for a while though." Elizabeth said she didn't want to make Kristy to stay if she didn't want to.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I knew you would understand." Kristy gave Elizabeth a hug and her and Jack found their coats and quietly left the party.

"Luv, how come ye didn' wan' to stay?" Jack asked as they walked down the stairs and onto the gravel path.

"The women were rude, they were making fun of how I came to the party with you and they were saying how wonderful and charming their husbands were but they were really arrogant and ugly." Jack began to laugh.

"Well I could have told ye they were gonna be like tha' all the rich people are…well except Will an' Elizabeth. Don' worry abou' it luv, I know yer wonderful, ye don' need ta prove anythin' to them." Jack said as he stopped and pulled Kristy into his arms.

"Thank you Jack, you really are wonderful." Kristy stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jack, the kiss deepened and Jack picked her up so that one arm was around her back and the other under her knees, Kristy let out a small laugh. "What are you doing Jack?"

"I'm carryin' ye home." Kristy laid her head on Jack's shoulder as he carried her back to Will and Elizabeth's. Jack put Kristy down in front of the door and opened it to let her in.

"Well luv, once again we have the house to ourselves." Jack said as he took off his jacket threw it by the door and lit one of the candles that was on the small table next to the door.

"That we do." Kristy said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jack, she licked his bottom lip and Jack let her in. Kristy moaned in Jack's mouth as the kiss deepened, Jack loved to hear her moan. He put his arms just below her butt and lifted her up. Kristy pulled her head back and stared at Jack, he had amazing eyes…right now they were clouded with passion and desire, and he began to kiss her neck. Kristy didn't know what to do, she knew Jack was 'experienced' in ways that she wasn't. She had never gone all the way with a guy and she didn't know what to do. "Jack…um…I have never…you know…done it before." Kristy looked into his eyes and didn't see disappointment but understanding.

"Aye, tha's alrigh' luv we don' have to." Kristy loved how he was so understanding; she liked Jack a lot she just wasn't ready to give up that part of her, she had to be sure Jack was the one.

"Thank you for understanding Jack." Kristy said and she kissed him on the lips, Jack kissed her back and this time he licked her bottom lip, Kristy let him in.

Kristy and Jack continued to kiss until Jack couldn't hold her anymore and had to put her down. "Well, luv wha' should we do?" Jack said as he still held Kristy in his arms.

"Well…" Kristy broke off as she yawned.

"Aye we can go to sleep." Jack placed Kristy down on the ground so that he could hold her in his arms with her legs over one arm and her back resting on the other. He took her over to the table and she picked up the candle and Jack carried her upstairs and took her into her room where he set her back down on the ground.

"Jack…can I sleep in your room tonight?" Kristy looked up at Jack with pleading eyes, she couldn't sleep alone, and when she slept next to Jack she didn't have any bad dreams.

"Aye, jus' come in when ye are finished." Jack said as Kristy took the candle from her nightstand and lit it and gave one of the candles to Jack.

"Ok, I'll be in in a minute." Kristy gently kissed Jack's lips and he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kristy changed into the nightgown Elizabeth had let her borrow, and then she put on the robe, grabbed the candle and went and knocked on Jack's door. "Jack can I come in?"

"Aye, come in." Kristy opened the door and walked in, Jack was laying on the bed he was only wearing a pair of black pants, and he had already put the beads back in his hair.

"You already put the beads back in your hair?" Kristy said as she sat down on the bed and put the candle on the nightstand.

"Aye, it was drivin' me crazy not havin' them in." Kristy looked at the beads, they really did make him look like Jack Sparrow, and he almost wasn't the same without them.

"They look very nice." Kristy said as she started to take her hair out of the messy bun, she finally got the last bobby pin out and pulled out the hair tie, causing her hair to fall in perfect waves around her body.

Jack watched her the whole time, he loved it when she had her hair down, it was always soft and it made her even more desirable.

Kristy put the hair tie and bobby pins on the nightstand, blew out the candle, causing the room to fill with darkness and lay down on the bed on her left side with her right arm around Jack and his right arm around her.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." Was the last thing Kristy said before she fell asleep in Jacks arms with her head on his chest.

Jack lay awake for a while thinking, all the while running his hands through Kristy's hair. She meant so much to him but did he really mean that much to her? Were they going to fast they had only known each other for a couple of days after all. Jack couldn't think anymore so he lightly kissed the top of Kristy's head closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	13. More Lessons, Letters, and Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with POTC only the characters I make up.

Chapter Ten- More Lessons, Letters, and Dancing

"Luv…" Kristy was being kissed awake by Jack. She opened her eyes and Jack was lying next to her.

"No…it's too early." Kristy rolled over so she was now facing Jack.

"Aye, but if we ge' up now, we can go an' practice yer sword fighting." Jack put his hand on the side of her face and slowly moved his thumb back and forth.

"Ok…but you owe me." Kristy kissed Jack lightly on the lips then sat up. "I will go and get dressed then meet you downstairs." Kristy put on her robe, lit the candle on the nightstand and went into her room. It was very early there was only light glow outside and it was still dark in the house so she opened the curtains and the balcony doors which let in a cool breeze. Kristy changed into the clothes Elizabeth had let her borrow yesterday and then put on her shoes. Kristy didn't know what to do with her hair so she just put it up into a messy bun, then blew out the candle and went downstairs.

Kristy walked into the kitchen and found Jack eating an apple and reading a piece of paper. "What's that?" Kristy asked as she helped herself to an apple then sat down.

"A note from Elizabeth, she won' be home until later tonigh'," Jack said as he finished his apple.

"Oh that's good." Kristy finished her apple then looked up at Jack.

"Ready?" Jack asked and he and Kristy stood up, Jack took her hand and they left the house.

Outside the sun was just barley coming up, sending a warm soft glow over the port, Kristy looked over at Jack; he was so handsome.

"Jack when are we leaving?" Kristy asked she liked being with Will and Elizabeth but she knew that they couldn't stay forever.

"After the wedding, Will and Elizabeth will be leaving for their honeymoon an' we will go back to me ship." Jack looked down at Kristy he was happy that she would be going with him, he really liked her.

"Where are we going?" Kristy thought it would be fun to go back on Jack's ship.

"Don' know yet." Jack hadn't even thought about it, he would have to decide soon. Kristy and Jack arrived at the smithy and went in. Will was working on a sword; he was hammering it down, trying to make it flat.

"Will can we use the back room?" Kristy didn't want to just barge in without asking.

"Yes, I was already expecting you, the room is all ready." Will looked up at Kristy and Jack and gave a small smirk. "I promise to warn you before I walk into the room this time."

"Oh very funny Will but yes, warn us before you come into the room." Kristy said as her and Jack walked into the back room. The crates and barrels were still pushed up against the walls and the sword Kristy had been using was sitting on one of the boxes.

"Luv, we are goin' to keep goin' with what ye were learnin' last time but maybe move a little faster this time savvy?" Jack unsheathed his sword and Kristy picked hers up and crossed it with Jack's.

"Savvy." Kristy was ready to fight she knew that she was getting better.

"Aye, now see if ye can jus' follow my steps and block the blows." Jack began to step left and Kristy followed parrying his blow. Jack continued to step, spin, and give blow after blow but every time Kristy was there to block it, Jack began to move faster and step quicker but their fight continued on for a long time. There were a couple of times when it looked as if Jack had her but she always managed to parry it. Jack was standing facing Kristy with their swords crossed down close to their feet with hers on top and Jacks on the bottom, Jack pulled out of it, surprising Kristy and Jack managed to get his sword at her neck, which he quickly pulled away and sheathed.

"Very good luv." Kristy had a big smile on her face; she knew that she was doing much better.

"Thank you Jack." Kristy put her sword down on one of the boxes and walked towards Jack. "You are a wonderful teacher." Kristy stood on tiptoe and kissed Jack softly on the lips and stood in his arms. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well wha' do ye want to do luv?" Jack asked as he looked down at Kristy.

"I want to go back to Elizabeth's and take a bath and relax." Kristy looked at Jack with pleading eyes, her arms were sore, and a bath would help.

"Aye we can do tha'." Jack took Kristy's hand and they left the smithy after saying goodbye to Will who was still hard at work. They walked back to the house just enjoying the beautiful day, the sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky it was wonderful. Kristy knew that it was early in the day; the sun was low in the sky, not even noon yet. Kristy and Jack got back to Will and Elizabeth's and went inside.

"I'm going to go and take a bath." Kristy said as she lightly kissed Jack's lips and then she went upstairs and into the bathroom to take a bath. Kristy sat in the water for a while just enjoying the calming feeling when the water started to get cold she washed her hair, shaved, and washed her body. Once Kristy got out of the bath she got most of the water out of her hair and then pulled it into a messy bun and went into her room. Kristy wanted to listen to some music but Will and Elizabeth had her CD player so she went into their room and grabbed it. When she got back in her room and shut the door she put in one of her mix CDs, Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 came on she turned it up really loud and began to dance and sing along.

How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable

So condescending, unnecessarily critical

I have the tendency of getting very physical

So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here

The double-vision I was seeing is finally clear

You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone

Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on

At this point Jack walked to Kristy's door opened it so he could look in and watched her dancing and singing. Jack loved to watch her when she didn't know anyone was there, she was different, she acted wild and crazy, Jack loved it. He had to tell her something, something that would change their lives, but he had to wait until she found it.

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head

You should know better you never listened to a word I said

Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill?

Does it burn?

Is it painful to learn

That it's me that has all the control?

Does it thrill?

Does it sting?

When you feel what I bring

And you wish that you had me to hold?

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

The song ended so Kristy stopped dancing and singing and went over to her CD player to find a good song, she decided on Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Kristy started to sing along,

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

and sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

As she sang she went to the armoire to find something to wear. She decided to wear her mother's old dancing dress, but when she pulled it out a note fell out along with the dress.

Jack watched Kristy walk over to the bed with a dress and a piece of paper in her hand and sit down; she opened the note and read it.

Kristy,

You have found that special place, that special place where your father won't hurt you anymore, a place where you will have friends and loved ones. Kristy I sent you to this time, this place, because I knew that when you were little you would have given anything to be a pirate, to be free and now is your chance. Kristy you still have decisions to make but I know you will make the right ones, you have your whole life a head of you and you will find someone wonderful to spend it with when you are ready. If you feel like you can't handle this life anymore just put on the dress and spin around three times all the while thinking of the future, and you will go back to your 'time'. Kristy look around at your life now, you have so much more here, you have friends and Jack, people that care about you. I will always be there for you and if you need me I will send you another letter, I know what you are feeling and I will be able to help you. Just enjoy the time that you have and be free for once.

With all the love in the world,

Mom

P.S. Your on the right path, the one that will make you the happiest, just keep going, you know who you want to spend your life with so go for it.

Kristy put down the letter and wiped her tears, her mother always knew what to say. Did her mother mean that she was right about Jack? Kristy couldn't think of any other possibility, that had to be it, but how could her mother know what Jack felt? How was her mother so sure that she was on the right path?

Jack watched Kristy from the door, why was she crying? Jack knew that now was the right moment so he softly knocked on the already opened door.

"Luv are ye ok?" Jack asked as he walked over to where Kristy was sitting.

"Yes, I…found another letter from my mother…I don't know what to do about it though, I'm so confused." Kristy was having trouble finding the right words to say, she didn't want to tell Jack that her dead mother thought that her and Jack would be happy together. Kristy looked up at Jack and he had a small smile on his face.

"Luv, ye will figure it out…just do wha' ye think is right." Kristy looked up at Jack, he was right she couldn't go through life just waiting for things to happen she had to do them herself, Kristy leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips. Kristy knew that this is what her mother was talking about, Kristy hadn't been this happy since her mother was alive; she knew that Jack was the 'right one'. Kristy just didn't want to hurt anymore she wanted to be loved, and she had to be sure Jack would love her, not hurt her. Kristy broke the kiss and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Jack, I want you to read this letter…" Kristy was cut off by Jack.

"An' I wan' ye to read this letter." Jack pulled an identical letter out of his pocket and handed it to Kristy, Kristy gave Jack her letter. They opened the letters and began to read, Jack's letter, was in her mother's handwriting.

Jack,

Kristy was sent to this time, this place, so that she could be happy, you have given her happiness. She now remembers what it is like to have friends and other that care about her, you mean a lot to her Jack. You and Kristy are both on the right path to happiness, but what I say can not make your decisions, all I ask is that if she really doesn't mean everything to you, tell her gently and then leave her alone. Jack you may not have done the right things in the past but you are being given a chance to do the right thing, I know that if you look deep down in your heart you will know what to do.

With love,

Sherry

P.S. Talk with Kristy, I know that you will both make the right decision.

Kristy was crying was Jack going to tell her that she didn't mean that much to him? Kristy looked at Jack he was looking at Kristy, his eyes were watery.

"Kristy, luv" Jack said as he reached up and wiped away her tears "I have never felt like this before but I know that…I love ye and I will always love ye."

Kristy couldn't believe what she had just heard, they hadn't even known each other for a week and yet she knew it too.

"Jack I love you I know that I will always love you too." Kristy's lips were captured and her and Jack shared the most passionate kiss yet.

"Jack…I have to ask…you are sure about this…I mean its not just because you feel like you can't leave me or anything right?" Kristy had to know she didn't want to be with someone if they didn't feel the same way.

"Luv, ye really do mean everything to me, and ye always will, I know it." Jack kissed Kristy again.

"It just feels so weird, I mean we have only known each other for four days but it feels like I have know you forever, you mean everything to me." Kristy was so happy that her and Jack had declared their love for each other.

"I know its weird luv but if we both feel it then it doesn't matter how long we have known each other." Jack and Kristy loved each other more than anyone would ever know. Kristy's CD player was still going and the song Mr. Brightside ended, she stood up grabbed the dress, stopped the CD player and went into the bathroom, leaving a confused Jack sitting on the bed.

"Luv…wha' are ye doing?" Jack asked as the bathroom door shut.

"You'll see." Kristy said as she took off her towel and put on the dress. She looked in the mirror and decided to take her hair out of the messy bun, it was a little wet but it was in perfect waves. Kristy walked back into the room to find Jack still sitting on the bed; she pushed play on the CD player and the song But I Do Love You by Leann Rimes came on.

"Jack will you dance with me?" Kristy asked as she walked towards Jack.

"I don' know how ta dance." Jack didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"I'll teach you, come on." Kristy took Jack's hands and he stood up, Kristy led him into the middle of the room and restarted the song.

"Ok now put one hand on my side." Kristy took Jack's left hand and put it on her right side. "Then we just hold hands about here." Kristy had taken Jack's other hand in hers and held it out a little ways from them. "And just move your body in a slow circle, but don't look down." Jack brought his eyes up from his feet and looked into Kristy's eyes; he had never loved anyone the way he did Kristy. Kristy stood on her tiptoes the whole time they were dancing, Jack found it attractive.

Kristy looked in Jack's eyes and saw love, caring, and passion. Kristy had never felt this much love for anyone, she knew Jack was the one, she knew everything would be right with Jack. The song ended and Kristy went and turned off the CD player.

"Thank you for dancing with me Jack." Kristy said as she walked back into Jack's arms.

"Your welcome luv." Jack said and then he kissed Kristy softly on the lips. They both heard the door downstairs open.

"Kristy, Jack, are you here?" It was Elizabeth she had just gotten home from shopping and checking on wedding plans.

"Yes, were up here." Kristy called not leaving the warmth of Jack's arms; she heard Elizabeth walk up the stairs and heard her stop in the door way.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth had a big smile on her face; she thought they were so cute together.

"We were dancing." Kristy said as she looked at Elizabeth with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Well I am going to cook dinner so come down in a while." Elizabeth gave them one last smile and turned and left the room.

"Well…" Kristy yawned she was tired. "I guess I will take a nap until dinner is ready."

"Aye, I will too." Jack said as Kristy walked to the bed and lay down, Jack lay down on the other side and turned to face Kristy. "Sleep well luv." Jack said and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"You too." And then Kristy and Jack fell asleep.

"Kristy, Jack, dinner is ready." Kristy opened her eyes and found Elizabeth standing in the door way of the dark room.

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." Elizabeth smiled and left, Kristy rolled over to face Jack.

"Jack dinner's ready." Kristy softly kissed his lips and Jack opened his eyes.

"Ok…let's go." Jack slowly got up and followed Kristy out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow, Elizabeth it smells great." Kristy said as she sat down at the table next to Jack and across from Will.

Elizabeth brought over two bowls of hot stew and then brought over two more so that everyone had one, then she brought over a plate of bread. Everyone ate in silence, everyone was tired from their long day and just wanted to eat and go back to bed. Once everyone had finished Elizabeth and Kristy cleaned up the plates grabbed candles and everyone went upstairs.

"Good night." They all said to each other and Will and Elizabeth went into their room and Kristy and Jack went into Kristy's room.

"Oh…I'm…still tired." Kristy said in between yawns, as she placed the candle she had taken from the kitchen on the night stand.

"Aye, lets jus' sleep." Kristy blew out the candle and her and Jack climbed under the covers; Kristy turned and faced Jack.

"I love you." Kristy said as she looked in Jack's eyes.

"I love ye too." Jack said and he lightly kissed Kristy's lips and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Was it good? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it took me forever…once again thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover

Spirit of the Sky

Mrs. R Sparrow

Sparrow's Lovely Lass

Brittany

You are all so wonderful and you make me want to continue! You guys make my day, I love getting reviews! Hugs to you all and keep reading and reviewing!


	14. The Night

**A/N: To all the people who don't like my story, why and the hell do you keep reading it and then feel the need to review? Just stop reading if it bothers you so much, and I guess I should also be thanking you for reading my story so, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with POTC only the characters I think up in my noggin.**

**Chapter Eleven- The Night**

Jack had waited until Kristy's breathing was even then he got up from bed and went to Will and Elizabeth's room to set everything up for tomorrow night. Will and Elizabeth were more than willing to help; Elizabeth would take Kristy dress shopping tomorrow around noon so that he and Will would have time to get everything ready. They had all decided on telling Kristy that some of Elizabeth's family was coming over for dinner and that they were setting up for that. Once everything had been decided on Jack went back to the room, took off his shirt and crawled back into bed. Jack lay on his side and stared at Kristy, she was the most beautiful women he had ever known, he loved being next to her. Jack put his arm around her waist and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kristy woke the next morning with her head and right hand on Jack's bare chest with his arm wrapped around her waist. Kristy loved being in his arms it was wonderful, she felt safe and loved. Outside there was a very soft glow over the port, but it was still dark inside. Kristy softly kissed Jack on the cheek and slowly sat up, she got off the bed and put her feet on the cold hard floor and found her robe and put it on. Kristy decided to go downstairs and make some tea, she quietly tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Will and Elizabeth already awake and having tea.

"Good morning." Kristy said as she found a cup and poured some tea in it.

"Good morning; morning." Will and Elizabeth said as Kristy sat down at the table, they had to tell her now.

"Kristy, some of my family is coming for dinner tonight at the house, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but would you like to go dress shopping later so we can both find something to wear?" Elizabeth had been practicing that line all morning with Will, she couldn't give anything away.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, so who is coming tonight?" Kristy was surprised Elizabeth hadn't said anything sooner but didn't think too much about it.

"My Aunt Jessica and my cousin Maria who is my age, then my Uncle Samuel and my cousins Joshua and Samantha; They are all coming to the wedding but I haven't seen them in such a long time that Will and I thought it would be fun to have them over for dinner." Elizabeth felt so bad about lying to her but that's the only way all of this would work.

"Oh that's great Elizabeth, so when did you want to go shopping?" Kristy loved buying new clothes.

"Sometime around noon, Will is staying home from work so that he can help get the house ready, and Will already told Jack about it last night and he said he would help also." Elizabeth was starting to get excited she couldn't wait for tonight.

"Ok, just let me know when you want to leave." Kristy finished off her tea and decided to go back up stairs. "Well I am going to go back upstairs, see you later." Kristy left the kitchen and went back upstairs and into her room, Jack was still asleep on the bed so Kristy decided to take a bath. Kristy got into the tub and sat for a while thinking of everything that had happened yesterday, she was still in shock that her and Jack had told of their love for one another but she was happy. Kristy washed her hair, shaved, and washed her body and then got out of the tub. She got most of the water out of her hair and decided to just leave it down. Kristy put on her robe and went to find some clothes, when she walked into the room the doors to the balcony were wide open and Jack was standing looking out over the port.

"Jack…what are you doing?" Kristy asked as she walked out onto the balcony and stood next to Jack he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's a beautiful day…I just wanted to remember it." Jack was right it was a beautiful day, the sun was only half up sending an orange and pink glow over the entire port, it was incredible.

"It is beautiful." Jack looked down at Kristy, she looked wonderful, and he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Kristy stood on her tiptoes so that Jack wouldn't have to lean down so far but it didn't matter, Jack put his arms just below her butt and picked her up. The kiss was growing deeper, Kristy loved it when he held her in his arms, she pulled away and Jack started to kiss her neck. Kristy's hands went in Jack's hair as he continued to kiss her neck; Jack kissed her all the way back up to her lips. Kristy and Jack shared one more passionate kiss before Kristy broke away and looked in Jack's eyes.

"I love ye Kristy." Jack said as Kristy put her forehead to Jack's.

"I love you too." Kristy kissed Jack one last time on the lips, and then Jack set her back down on the ground.

"Jack, would it be alright if I buy a new dress and shoes for tonight?" Kristy asked as her and Jack walked back into the bedroom.

"Aye, and whatever else ye need." Jack handed Kristy a small red velvet bag filled with gold coins.

"Thank you Jack, do you have something to wear for tonight?" Kristy asked as she put the coins back in the bag.

"No, not yet Will an' I are goin' shopping later." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Kristy. Kristy stood on tiptoe and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

"Well, ye should ge' ready, I will jus' go downstairs and talk with Will." Jack kissed Kristy one more time and then left the room shutting the door behind him.

Kristy decided to wear the teal halter dress with the black shoes, and then she lined her eyes in black eyeliner and pulled her hair into a bun so that it would dry in waves. Once she had picked up all the dirty clothes and made the bed Kristy went across the hall and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Elizabeth can I come in?" Kristy called through the shut door.

"Yes." Kristy opened the door and found Elizabeth sitting at the vanity finishing her makeup.

"I'm ready are you?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up and walked towards Kristy.

"Yes, let's go." Kristy and Elizabeth left the room and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Will, Kristy and I are leaving now, we will be back later." Elizabeth said as they walked into the kitchen and found Will and Jack sitting at the table talking and both eating an apple. Elizabeth walked over and kissed Will goodbye and quietly talked to him. Kristy turned to Jack.

"I will be back in awhile, I love you." Kristy kissed Jack softly on the lips.

"I love ye too, be careful." Jack said and her and Elizabeth left the kitchen and went outside.

"Kristy, there is this store that I think you may like, they have a lot of pretty dresses, would you like to go there?" Elizabeth looked at Kristy.

"Yes sounds great, where is it?" Kristy asked she wanted to find the perfect dress.

"Just a little ways down from the store 'The Other Place' this store is called 'Maria's' it is the perfect shop for dresses." Elizabeth and Kristy walked down the road and passed the shop 'The Other Place' and sure enough about five shops down was 'Maria's'. It was bigger than the other shops but not by much when they walked in they were greeted by an older lady behind the counter.

"Good morning ladies, my name is Maria, if you need any help just asked." Kristy and Elizabeth said good morning and started to look at the dresses. Kristy looked at three racks of dresses and when she couldn't find anything she started to feel disappointed, Elizabeth already and two dresses in her arms.

"Kristy I'm going to go and try these on ok?" Elizabeth asked as she walked towards Kristy.

"Yes, that's fine; I'm just going to keep looking." Elizabeth went into one of the changing rooms while Kristy kept looking for a dress. Kristy came to a rack with tons of black dresses on it and found the perfect one. It was a medium length black satin strapless dress with a band of black ribbon at the top, at the bottom the sides were longer than the front and back, and it scrunched up on the sides at about the waist and had sparkles over the entire dress. Kristy fell in love with it she ran into the changing room and tried it on, she looked in the mirror and gasped it was amazing it gave her the perfect shape and it didn't come to low but it still showed some cleavage. Kristy changed back into her other clothes and walked out of the dressing room to find Elizabeth looking at shoes.

"Did you find a dress?" Kristy asked as she walked towards her.

"Yes I did, how about you?" Elizabeth looked up at Kristy as she sat down and saw that she had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes now all I have to do is find some shoes, maybe some gloves a necklace and some earrings." Kristy put the dress down on the chair next to her and started to look at shoes. She found a pair of four inch black stiletto heels; they had a strap that went across just above the toes and a strap went around her leg just above her ankle, they were the perfect shoes. Elizabeth found some red high heels to go with her red dress; they were about two inches high and had one strap that went across just above the toes. Kristy stood up and grabbed her dress and shoes and went to ask Maria some questions.

"Maria, do you have any long black satin gloves?" Kristy asked as she stood in front of the counter.

"Actually I do hold on just a second." Maria went into the back room and came back holding two long black satin gloves.

"Here hun, try these on." Maria handed the gloves to Kristy, Kristy set her stuff down on the counter and tried on one of the gloves, they were a perfect fit, they were wonderful they didn't get those little bunches at the top of the fingers either.

"Thank you their wonderful, um, do you have earrings and necklaces that would go with this dress?" Kristy pointed to the dress that was on the counter as she took off the glove.

"Yes I do, here what do you think of these?" Maria reached under the counter and took out a necklace and matching earrings; the necklace was a simple silver chain with a square cut diamond hanging from it and the earrings were small, simple square cut diamonds, they were beautiful and they went perfectly with the dress.

"These are wonderful, I will take them, the dress, shoes, and gloves along with it." Maria added up all the prices and Kristy paid her then she waited for Elizabeth to buy hers and then the girls left the shop and went back to the house.

"Were home..." Elizabeth called as they walked into the house, but no one answered. "I guess their out shopping." Elizabeth and Kristy both took their stuff upstairs and into their own bedrooms and went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm starving we need to find something to eat." Kristy said and she and Elizabeth started to look through the kitchen.

"Well there isn't too much…I could run down to the café and buy us some sandwiches." Elizabeth suggested as she walked back towards Kristy.

"That would be great; do you want me to come with you?" Elizabeth nodded and she and Elizabeth left the house to go and get lunch. They took the same way as they did to go to 'Maria's' except they turned down a road before they got to the shop. They kept walking until they were in front of 'Café Andrew' they walked into the small hot shop.

Elizabeth walked up to the counter and ordered four sandwiches. Once the sandwiches were ready Elizabeth paid for them and the girls walked back to the house. "Were home…" Elizabeth called this time she got a response.

"Were in the kitchen." Will called and the girls walked into the kitchen to find him and Jack sitting at the table. Kristy walked over to Jack and softly kissed him on the lips, then sat down next to him.

"Good, your home in time for lunch, we went and picked up some sandwiches." Elizabeth took the sandwiches out of the bag and handed one to each of them.

"How did dress shopping go?" Will asked as Elizabeth took a seat next to him.

"Great we both found a dress, as soon as we are done eating we are going to go and get ready." Elizabeth told Will as everyone began to eat.

"That's good; Jack and I found nice clothes for tonight also." Will looked at Jack with a smirk on his face, Kristy didn't notice.

Once everyone had finished their sandwiches Will and Jack stood up. "Well ladies if you will excuse us we have some business to attend to in the sitting room, you ladies are not allowed in there until tonight." Will said he then kissed Elizabeth and Jack kissed Kristy.

"I'll see ye later." Jack said in a whisper to Kristy, he wanted to spend time with her, but he knew that he had to go with Will.

"Ok, I love you." Kristy kissed Jack lightly on the lips.

"I love ye too." Jack and Will left the kitchen and went into the sitting room shutting the doors behind them.

"Well we should go and get ready we only have a couple of hours until everyone gets here." Elizabeth was going to help Kristy with her hair and makeup. Kristy went into her room and took off her dress and put on a robe and then sat at the vanity where she took off her eyeliner and waited for Elizabeth to come in.

"Kristy?" It was Elizabeth she softly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kristy called and Elizabeth walked into the room and stood behind Kristy at the vanity.

"I think we should put your hair into soft curls and leave it down, what do you think?" Elizabeth took Kristy's hair out of her bun and it fell about two inches below her shoulders in perfect waves. "Wow, your hair is very pretty, I don't think we even need to curl it." Elizabeth left a couple pieces of hair in the front but took two small sections of hair from each side of the part and pulled it back and clipped it at the back of her head; it was simple but beautiful.

"Now for your makeup…" Elizabeth looked through some of Kristy's makeup; she took the eyeliner and lightly lined Kristy's eyes. Then she took some of Kristy's dark gray eye shadow and brushed it over her eyes and added some black eye shadow in the creases, giving her perfect smoky eyes, and then she added some mascara. She lightly dusted some powder over Kristy's face and added a very light pink lip color. "There all finished, Kristy you look beautiful." Elizabeth was right Kristy did look beautiful; Kristy stood up and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Thank you so much…is there anything I can do to help you?" Kristy pulled back and looked at Elizabeth.

"No, I just have to get dressed and fix my makeup a little but thank you. We have less than an hour now so we should get dressed, I will come and get you in a while." Elizabeth turned and left the room shutting the door behind her. Kristy decided to put on some music while she was getting ready the song was Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls, Kristy began to sing along.

Baby's black balloon makes her fly

I almost fell into that hole in your life

And you're not thinking bout tomorrow

Cause you were the same as me

But on your knees

A thousand other boys could never reach you

How could I have been the one

I saw the world spin beneath you

And scatter like ice from the spoon

That was your womb

Kristy walked over to the bed and took the dress, shoes and jewelry out of the bag. She put on the dress and the jewelry then the shoes.

Coming down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

Or are you someone's prayer

You know the lies they always told you

And the love you never knew

What's the things they never showed you

That swallow the light from the sun

Inside your room

Coming down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

Always someone. . .

And there's no time left for losing

When you stand they fall

Coming down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

All because I'm

Coming down the years turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I'll go on now and lead you home and

All because I'm

All because I'm

And I'll become

What you became to me

Kristy walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, she thought she look beautiful, and she couldn't wait until Jack saw her. At that moment someone knocked on her door.

"Kristy are you ready?" It was Elizabeth she had just finished getting ready when Will came upstairs and told her to get Kristy and then come downstairs.

"Yes, coming." Kristy took one last look in the mirror and opened the door, Elizabeth was wearing a floor length long sleeved red gown, she had her hair pulled up on top of her head and her make up was the same as before, a small amount of black around her eyes, light pink eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. She looked very pretty.

"Oh Kristy you look gorgeous." Elizabeth gasped and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, so do you." Kristy blushed and she and Elizabeth broke apart.

"Come on dinner is ready, their waiting for us." Kristy and Elizabeth walked towards the stairs but before they started down them Elizabeth stopped her. "Let me go down first and then I will call for you in a minute ok?" Kristy gave Elizabeth a confused looked but nodded and watched Elizabeth walk down the stairs.

Once Elizabeth was downstairs she made sure with Will and Jack that everything was ready. Once she was sure that everything was in place her and Will stood behind Jack at the foot of the stairs.

"Kristy you can come downstairs now." Elizabeth yelled up to her and Kristy began to walk down the stairs.

Kristy walked down the stairs and came into view, once Jack laid eyes on her his mouth fell open, she was stunning. Kristy looked at Jack and noticed that he had taken all the beads and trinkets out of his hair, scrubbed off all the dirt, and he was wearing a very nice black suit with a nice white shirt under it and nice dress shoes, he looked incredibly handsome. Kristy reached the bottom of the stairs, where was Elizabeth's family?

"Elizabeth where is everyone?" Kristy was really confused, were they late?

"Um…Kristy, none of my family is coming." Elizabeth looked at Kristy and then looked at Jack.

"Luv, I asked Will an' Elizabeth to help me, her family isn't coming it was a lie." Jack looked from Will to Elizabeth and then to Kristy.

"But I don't understand why would you lie about her family coming over?" Kristy wasn't mad that they had lied she just wanted to know why.

"Well if ye will follow me into the dinning room ye shall see." Jack took Kristy's hand and led her into the former 'sitting room' now dinning room. There was a small table in the center of the room; it had a white table cloth over it with candles and red roses in the center. There were plates with silver covers over the top and wine glasses in front of the plates. There was a fire in the fire place that gave off a warm glow, it was beautiful, Jack and Will had done a very good job.

"Oh its beautiful Jack, you and Will did all this?" Kristy turned and looked at Jack and then at Will.

"Aye, I wanted to have a nice dinner with Will, Elizabeth, and us before we left." Kristy looked at Jack, he was grinning from ear to ear, she knew there had to be something else.

"Well it's lovely, so you just told me your family was coming over so that it could be a surprise?" Kristy looked from Jack to Will and then to Elizabeth.

"Yes, it was all Jack's idea and we thought it was wonderful so we went along with it." Elizabeth had a big smile on her face.

"Aye so come in and sit down ladies." Will and Jack pulled a chair out for Kristy and Elizabeth and then once they were seated they pulled the covers off of the plates. It was chicken with rice, corn and bread, it looked delicious. Will and Jack sat down and pulled the covers off their plates and they all began to eat.

"This is wonderful; you both did a very good job." Kristy said and then once everyone had finished Will and Jack took all the dinner plates and put them in the kitchen and came back out with chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh my favorite." Kristy said as Jack placed a plate of them down in front of her.

"I know tha's why we are havin' them." Jack said as he sat down. Kristy looked over at Jack he seemed nervous about something but Kristy couldn't imagine what.

Once they had all eaten their dessert Jack and Will took those plates into the kitchen and then came back into the room, Jack was carrying the CD player. Jack set the CD player down on one of the side tables and pushed play You and Me by Lifehouse began to play.

"Luv, will ye dance with me?" Jack asked as he held his hand out to Kristy.

"I would love to." Kristy took Jack's hand and stood up; Jack placed one hand on her lower back and held her hand with the other. Kristy looked over and noticed Will and Elizabeth were dancing.

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

The music had gotten quieter; Kristy looked over and noticed that Will had turned it down; Kristy looked up at Jack with a confused expression.

"Kristy, ye are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I know that I will always love you and nothing in this world can change that. I love ye with all me heart…" Jack got down on one knee. "Luv, would ye marry me?" Jack looked up at Kristy she had tears running down her face, his eyes were wet and he was close to tears.

"Of course I will." Kristy could barely whisper the words she was so happy. A few tears escaped Jack's eyes, he put the ring on her finger it was silver with three small diamonds in the center. He stood up and kissed her with all the passion he had. Kristy wrapped her arms around his neck as Jack lifted her up.

"I love you." Kristy whispered in Jacks ear. "And I always will, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love ye too, I will always be there for ye, and ye have made me the happiest man alive." Jack and Kristy shared one more passionate kiss and then Jack placed her back on the ground.

Elizabeth and Will walked towards them. "Oh congratulations you two are so cute together." Elizabeth had been crying she was so happy for them.

"Thank you Elizabeth for everything." Kristy gave her a big hug as Jack and Will shook hands and wrapped their other arm around each other. Once they had all broken apart Kristy walked over to Will and Jack walked over to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me Will, Elizabeth is lucky to have you." Kristy kissed Will on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"And Jack is lucky to have you, come and stay with us again." Will said as he and Kristy broke apart.

"Thank ye Elizabeth, I couldn' have done it without ye." Jack said and then he kissed Elizabeth on the hand and gave her a hug.

"You are welcome Jack, I am so happy for you." Elizabeth said in Jack's ear and then they broke apart.

"Will and I are going up to bed, see you in the morning." Will took Elizabeth's hand they grabbed a candle and they went upstairs.

"Oh Jack…you are so good to me." Kristy said as she walked into Jack's arms.

"Luv, ye have no idea how much ye mean to me and how much ye do for me." Jack kissed Kristy softly on the lips and then put one hand just under her shoulders and the other at her knees and lifted her up she laughed and kissed Jack softly on the cheek he then took her over to the table and she grabbed a candle and blew out the rest.

"I love to hear ye laugh." Jack said as he carried Kristy out of the room and up the stairs into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed and then sat down next to her. Kristy had one question that kept racing through her mind, should she sleep with him? Kristy didn't know if she was ready to give that part of her up yet. She went to place the candle on the nightstand but found a folded piece of paper lying there, so she picked up the paper and then placed the candle down and turned and looked at Jack.

"Open it luv." Jack said and Kristy opened the letter; once again it was from her mother, she read it out loud.

Dear Kristy and Jack,

I am so happy to hear that you are engaged! You will both be very happy together. Kristy there are some things that I think I should tell you. First off you are probably wondering how I can be sending you these letters when I am no longer on earth. Well that is easy, Kristy I am an angel sent from God to help you, I can only help you through letters though and I am not allowed to make decisions for you or tell you what to do but I can help you. I know it may sound weird but it's the truth. Now the reason I can send Jack letters is because you are so close to him that he has become a part of you and I am able to talk to him also. I hope that this has helped you understand a little better what is going on and how all of this is happening. Kristy, you are following your heart and I am so proud of you, you knew what you wanted and you went for it. I don't need to help you out very much anymore but I will always be there for you, I will know when you need my help. I wish you both all the best.

With Love,

Mom

P.S. Promise me that you will both take good care of one another.

Kristy was so happy to know that her mother approved of her and Jack, she was also happy to know that her mom would always be there to help her. Kristy looked over at Jack.

"I promise with all my heart." Kristy whispered as she folded the letter back up.

"Aye, I promise with all me heart to take good care of ye until the day I die." Jack kissed Kristy passionately on the lips. And they both lay back on the bed.

Kristy had decided she knew Jack was the only man she would ever be happy with and she knew that they were both madly in love with each other; she decided to give it all up to Jack. Kristy rolled on top of Jack, straddled his hips, and began to undo his jacket. Jack's hand shot up and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Luv, are ye sure ye want to do this?" Jack didn't want her to do anything she was going to regret.

"Jack I love you with all my heart and I know for a fact that you are the only person I am willing to give it all up to." Jack put his hands on the sides of her thighs as she undid the last two buttons on his jacket he than sat up and let her pull the jacket off of him. Kristy kissed Jack passionately on the lips and undid his shirt buttons and then took his shirt off. Kristy broke the kiss as she got off the bed and took off Jacks shoes and socks and then crawled back onto the bed lying next to Jack. Jack slowly got off the bed and took off Kristy's shoes then he slowly made a trail of kisses up to Kristy's neck where he helped her take off her necklace and earrings he then sat them on the nightstand. Jack looked deep into her eyes and didn't see fear or doubt; they matched his they were clouded with passion and desire.

"Just be gentle with me." Jack captured Kristy's lips in their most passionate kiss ever and they slipped into a night of passion.

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I love you all so much! **

**Mrs. R Sparrow- You are so incredibly sweet! I also think your story is amazing…so everyone go check it out.**

**White rose-black stems- You are so wonderful, you always review and you know exactly what to say.**

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- You have reviewed from the beginning and you catch my mistakes even when it is to late…it is awesome, your awesome! Love your story The Meaning of Love and Friendship! Everyone read it.**

**Sigmathreebaby- Thank you so much for reviewing! I love getting new reviewers! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I hope I hear more from you!**

**The Cardboard Moon- Thank you so much for reviewing! You are very nice and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Keep reviewing!**

**Brittany- Thank you so much you are becoming a very good reviewer and I hope I hear tons more from you! **

**Audreyhepburn19- Yay a new reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story, it means a lot to me…keep it up!**


	15. Wedding Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything to do with it, I only own Kristy.**

**A/N: Somewhere Special is coming to an end I may possibly do a sequel but we will see how it all goes…anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter Twelve- Wedding Arrangements**

Kristy woke the next morning in the brightly lit room with her head and right arm on Jack's chest, she thought that everything that had happened last night was all too good to be true, that it was all a dream, but then she saw the ring on her finger.Jack was so sweet and gentle; Kristy and Jack had fallen asleep in each others arms after it was over. Kristy kissed Jack's chest and went to get up but Jack's arm tightened around her.

"Good morning luv." Jack said as Kristy lay back down on her side and looked lovingly at Jack.

"Good morning Jack." Kristy lightly kissed Jack's lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well and yourself?" Jack asked as he played with Kristy's hair.

"Really well…I was scared to open my eyes this morning though, I thought I would find out it was all just a dream." Kristy said as she lazily traced her finger over Jack's chest, there was still a question that she had to ask Jack. "Jack…I know it's soon but, when are we to be married?" Kristy didn't know if Jack had already planned something, she didn't care either way.

"Well luv, I know that it is really soon but when I was setting things up for the dinner with Will an' Elizabeth we talked abou' it an' they though' that maybe we would like to get married on the same day as them bu' I told them I would have to ask ye first." Jack looked into Kristy's eyes and saw them light up.

"Oh Jack that would be wonderful, but are you sure it is ok with Will and Elizabeth?" Kristy didn't want to take their special day away from them.

"No they are the ones who suggested it, bu' we can ask them again, they are probably in the kitchen." Jack and Kristy sat up. "I will go an' get dressed then come back and get ye." Jack kissed Kristy on the lips, got up put on his pants from last night and left the bedroom to go and get dressed. Kristy got up and realized that she didn't have anything to wear so she put on her dress from last night then her robe and went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found Will and Elizabeth at the table.

"Good morning, um Elizabeth, do you have a pair of pants and a shirt that I could wear?" Kristy asked as she looked hopefully at Elizabeth.

"Yes I do." Elizabeth stood up and led the way out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, once they were inside Elizabeth turned to Kristy. "Oh Kristy, I am so happy that you are engaged! You and Jack are going to be really happy together." Elizabeth gave Kristy a hug and then turned and took a pair of black pants and a red shirt out of the bottom drawer of the armoire. "Here you can borrow these." Elizabeth handed them to Kristy.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth, for everything." Kristy gave Elizabeth a hug, then turned and left the room. Kristy went back to her room and changed into the shirt and pants, put some shoes on and then lined her eyes in black. She decided to leave her hair down, just as she took one last look in the mirror Jack knocked on her door.

"Come in." Kristy called and Jack entered the room dressed in his usual pirate attire, black boots, black pants, a red and white sash around his waist, an off white billowy shirt, and he had all the beads and trinkets back in his hair.

"Ready to go downstairs luv?" Jack asked and Kristy nodded and went to walk past him and out the door but Jack put his arm around her waist. "Ye look wonderful luv; Will an' Elizabeth can wait awhile." Jack said and began to kiss her neck.

"Jack…you know I would love to do this but right now we need to think about the wedding…maybe later." Jack kissed her one last time and put his forehead on hers.

"I love ye so much." Jack said as he looked in her loving eyes.

"I love you Jack, more than you will ever know." Kristy softly kissed Jack on the lips and then took his hand. "Come on we need to go and talk to Will and Elizabeth before they leave." Kristy pulled Jack down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found Will and Elizabeth sitting at the table holding hands and quietly talking. Kristy stopped; she didn't want to bother them.

"Oh Jack, Kristy, we were just talking about you." Elizabeth said as she motioned for them to take a seat.

"Jack did you tell her about tomorrow?" Will asked quietly as Jack sat down next to him and Kristy and Elizabeth were quietly talking across from them.

"Aye, she said she would love to but she doesn't wan' to impose on ye and Elizabeth." Jack said as Kristy and Elizabeth stopped talking and joined in their conversation.

"No, its no problem at all, we both think it would be wonderful if we all got married on the same day." Elizabeth said as she took Will's hand and held it in hers.

"Well if you are sure its no problem, we would love to…but we don't have anything ready." Kristy had been thinking about all the planning and preparation that goes into a wedding.

"Well we have all the guests, my friends and family and even Jack's crew is coming, and then Jack already has a suit and all that is left is your wedding dress that we can get today." Elizabeth had already thought it all out everything was going to work out fine.

"Well, it all sounds wonderful, but will your family mind having to watch someone else's wedding?" Kristy didn't want to make Will and Elizabeth's wedding guests unhappy.

"No they wont mind at all because what we were thinking was that we would all just get married at the same time, they would ask me and Will and then you and Jack, that way it wouldn't take as long." Kristy had to hand it to Elizabeth she had already thought of everything.

"Well it sounds good to me, how about you guys?" Kristy looked at Will and Jack.

"Sounds wonderful." Will said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Aye, it sounds great." Jack said as he took Kristy's hand and kissed it.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun but we had better go and find you a dress for tomorrow, we can to 'The Bride' and find you a dress and shoes and everything." Elizabeth stood up and kissed Will softly on the lips. "We will be back in a while."

Kristy stood up and kissed Jack on the lips. "I love you." She whispered in his ear as she played with his hair.

"I love ye too, here is some money for the dress an' everythin' else ye need." Jack said as he gave her one last kiss and handed her a small bag filled with coins.

"Ok let's go." Elizabeth said and her and Kristy left the house and walked down the road. They walked passed 'Maria's' and four shops down from that was 'The Bride'. They walked into the large building and inside there were dresses, shoes, veils, jewelry, and even gloves. "Ok Kristy what kind of dress do you want?" Elizabeth asked as they walked a little further into the room.

Kristy looked around; she had thought about this since she was little. "Well I want a white strapless gown but I don't want a really simple one." Kristy said as her and Elizabeth began to look through dresses occasionally Elizabeth would show her a dress but it just wasn't the right one. Kristy had found a dress that would look nice but she still had two more racks to look on. She went to another rack and found the perfect dress, it was white satin with a thick red satin strip that went around the top, there was a red lace up in the back, it was fitted bodice and at about the waist it gradually flared out, at the bottom the white stopped just above the floor and then the red layer touched the floor. Kristy told Elizabeth that she was going to go and try it on; Kristy put on the dress and looked in the mirror, it was perfect. Kristy took the gown off and put back on her other clothes and walked out of the dressing room.

"Its perfect now all I need is some shoes, jewelry and white gloves." Kristy and Elizabeth walked over to the shoes and found the perfect ones they were white with three inch high heels with one white strap just above the toes and they laced up low around her leg. "These are perfect now the gloves and jewelry." Kristy grabbed the shoes, Elizabeth was carrying her dress, and she went over to the gloves. She found a pair of white satin gloves that came just below her elbow. Then she went over to the jewelry and found a tiara that had red rubies and white diamonds covering it, then she found a necklace that was on a simple silver chain and it had a circle red ruby in the center and then a circle white diamond hanging down from it off to the side and then a red ruby hanging from that off to the other side and then one last diamond hanging off to the other side of that. She then found a pair of simple circle white diamond earrings. Kristy paid for everything and she and Elizabeth headed back to the house.

"Were home…" Elizabeth called as they entered the house.

"Were in the kitchen." Will said as Kristy started to take her wedding outfit upstairs. Kristy went into her room and put the dress in the armoire along with the shoes, necklace, and earrings. As she finished putting everything away Jack walked into the room.

"Did ye get everythin' ye needed?" Jack asked as he walked up and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, and he began to kiss her neck.

"Yes I did, the extra money is on the bed." Kristy said in a soft voice as Jack began to nip and suck at her neck. "Jack…this is wonderful but I can't have any marks on me, the wedding is tomorrow." Kristy said and then Jack spun her around so she was facing him.

"Nobody will care." Jack said as he softly kissed her neck just under her chin.

"I will care…just don't leave any marks." Kristy said as Jack continued to softly kiss her neck and his grip around her tightened. Kristy put one of her hands in Jack's hair and lifted his face up with the other; she kissed him passionately on the lips. The kiss deepened and Kristy only pulled away for air.

"Kristy, are you in here?" It was Elizabeth she was knocking on the door.

"Yes." Kristy called back out of breath, she still had one hand on Jack's chest and the other in his hair, and Jack still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Would you and Jack please come downstairs so we can discus the wedding?" Elizabeth called through the shut door.

"Yes, be down in a second." Kristy called and she placed one last kiss on Jack's lips took his hand and they went downstairs into the sitting room, Jack and Will had moved all the furniture back into its right positions. They found Will and Elizabeth sitting on the couch so Kristy and Jack sat on the love seat.

"We thought we would just tell you who is coming and everything else that we had planned. The wedding will be at the church just down from Governor Johnson's mansion, it's very nice, and the wedding is at noon. And for guests, we invited the crew, my father and some of my Aunts, Uncles, and cousins also. We ordered white and red roses, Kristy I ordered you a bouquet of red roses, and we ordered a white wedding cake with red flowers on it, Will and I had a hard time deciding on colors but finally we decided on red and white." Elizabeth gave Kristy a big smile; all the wedding colors would go perfect with Kristy's dress. "I think that's all…I don't have any bridesmaids only a flower girl…we decided not to serve dinner…there will be a small after party at the pub 'The Shady Palm', just us and the crew." Elizabeth stopped and thought about the rest of the wedding plans. "Well that's all, do you have any questions?"

"No I think that you covered it all, thank you so much, for everything, is there anything we can do for you?" Kristy looked at Will and Elizabeth and hoped they had something in mind.

"Well actually we were hoping that instead of going to Port May for our honeymoon we could come with you on the Black Pearl." Elizabeth looked hopefully from Kristy and then to Jack.

Kristy looked at Jack with pleading eyes; it would be so much fun to travel with Will and Elizabeth. "Aye, ye can come with us." Kristy leaned over and kissed Jack.

"Thank you so much Jack, now dinner is almost ready." Elizabeth jumped up and went to check on the food.

"Thank you for letting us come with you Jack, I really didn't want to go to Port May." Jack and Kristy laughed at Will; she had never heard him say anything like it.

"Dinners ready, come eat." Elizabeth said as she walked back into the room. As they entered the kitchen the smell was even more wonderful.

"Elizabeth it smells amazing, what did you make?" Kristy asked as her and Jack sat down next to each other.

"Pork, with mashed potatoes and rolls." Elizabeth placed the plate of rolls on the table and then sat down next to Will. Kristy helped herself to some of the pork, mashed potatoes and a roll, each one was delicious.

"Oh Elizabeth this is wonderful, how did you manage to do it all?" Kristy asked and then took a sip of her wine.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea, it's a miracle everything got done." Once everyone had finished eating Kristy and Elizabeth did the dishes then they each took a candle off the table and went upstairs to find Will and Jack. Will was in his room and Jack was in his and Kristy's.

"I'll see you in the morning Elizabeth; we can help each other get ready." Kristy said and then gave Elizabeth a hug. "Sleep well."

"You too." Elizabeth said and they broke apart and went into their rooms. Kristy walked into the bedroom and found Jack lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Kristy asked as she put the candle down on the nightstand and then lay next to Jack.

"Just thinkin' 'bout how beautiful ye are." Jack said as he rolled over to face Kristy.

"Oh Jack…thank you." Kristy said and then kissed Jack lightly on the lips. "I am so happy that tomorrow I am going to be your wife." Kristy said and tears came to her eyes.

"Aye an' I am happy that I will be yer husband." Jack pulled Kristy so she was flush against him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kristy let the kiss go for awhile but then pulled away out of breath.

"Jack lets wait until tomorrow…please?" Kristy didn't feel bad for already making love to Jack she just thought it would be good to wait to do it again until the wedding night.

"Aye we can wait until tomorrow." Jack kissed her lightly on the lips and held her in his arms.

"We should sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Kristy said as she felt her eyes start to close, she sat up.

"Aye, where are ye goin'? Jack asked as Kristy got up off the bed.

"I'm going to go and put on some pajamas." Kristy said as she took a nightgown Elizabeth had let her borrow from the bottom drawer of the armoire. Kristy turned around and took the candle off the nightstand and went into the bathroom. Kristy changed, grabbed her dirty clothes and folded them nicely, then grabbed the candle and went back into the bedroom. She put her clothes in the drawer of the armoire, blew out the candle and put it on the nightstand then crawled back into bed and snuggled up close to Jack.

"Good night luv, I love ye." Jack said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good night Jack, I love you too." Kristy said and they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	16. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with POTC only the characters I make up:)**

**A/N: I am going to Vegas for a week so you won't hear from me until I get back but enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen- New Beginnings **

Kristy and Jack woke the next morning to a knock on the bedroom door. "Kristy are you up yet? We need to start getting ready." Elizabeth called through the closed door.

"Yes…coming." Kristy called to her; she then rolled over and softly kissed Jack on the lips. "I had better get ready, which means you have to leave." Kristy said as Jack began to play with her hair.

"Aye ye can ge' ready, I'll see ye later luv." Jack said he kissed Kristy on the lips and then got out of bed, put on his shirt, grabbed the rest of his stuff and left the room.

Kristy got out of bed and went and took a bath, she washed her hair and body and shaved, and then she got out, got most of the water out of her hair, dried herself off and put on her robe. She heard a knock on the door, it was Will.

"Kristy I got the ring for you." Will replied when Kristy opened the door. Kristy had forgotten that she had asked Will at dinner last night if he would go and get one for her. Will handed the ring to Kristy, it was exactly what she had told him she wanted, it was very nice, it was a plain silver band with two diamonds in the center.

"Thank you so much Will." Kristy said she gave him a quick hug and went back into the bedroom. Soon after Kristy had walked back into the bedroom Elizabeth knocked on the door and asked if she could come in, Kristy told her she could. Elizabeth walked in carrying a curling iron and placed it on the vanity.

"Ok Kristy you can help me first since your hair is still wet. I just want my hair pulled up, do it however it looks." Elizabeth said as she sat down at the Vanity and flipped her hair out so that all of it was in the back. Kristy walked over rolled up the sleeves on her robe and started to do Elizabeth's hair, she took the front made a part off to the right and then about half way to the back of her hair she pulled it so that it was strait back, she then pulled her hair into a ponytail and took small sections and curled them and then pinned them to her had so it was like a big circle of curls, it looked beautiful.

"Ok how does that look?" Kristy asked as she fixed the last piece and then she let Elizabeth look at it in the mirror.

"Oh, Kristy it looks wonderful, thank you so much." Elizabeth said as she stood up and then motioned for Kristy to take a seat.

"I think I want to leave my hair down, but either curl it or leave it in waves." Elizabeth looked Kristy's hair over and then took the curling iron.

"I think we will do curls, something different." Elizabeth started to curl Kristy's hair; it was amazing how well her hair held the curl. Once she was done she had Kristy look in the mirror, every piece of hair was perfectly curled, and her hair looked wonderful.

"Oh thank you Elizabeth it looks wonderful, now we should do your makeup." Kristy and Elizabeth switched spots. Kristy turned Elizabeth so that she was facing her and began to do her makeup; she did a light pink eye shadow, blush, and a light pink lipstick. Kristy told Elizabeth to turn around and see if it looked ok.

"It looks wonderful Kristy, thank you, now you sit down." Kristy sat down and Elizabeth looked through Kristy's makeup bag, took out everything she needed and started to do Kristy's makeup. She put on black eye liner and then sparkly white eye shadow, then mascara; some very light blush and some clear lip gloss. Elizabeth told Kristy to turn and look, Kristy couldn't believe it, she looked beautiful, and she loved the way her eyes stood out.

"Oh its wonderful Elizabeth thank you." Kristy stood up and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Ok grab all your stuff and we are going to head over to the church, Will and Jack are already there getting ready, we just have to make sure they don't see us." Elizabeth took the curling iron and went back into her room to get her stuff.

Kristy changed into her red dress from the engagement party then got out her dress, shoes, tiara, gloves, jewelry, and Jack's ring. She then packed up all of her other things she had brought from the Pearl and put them in her bag and then went into the hall to wait for Elizabeth. Kristy didn't have to wait very long until Elizabeth came out of her room carrying all of her stuff.

"Ok let's go the carriage is waiting outside." Elizabeth and Kristy walked down the stairs and out the front door and got in the carriage.

"Are you nervous?" Kristy asked; she herself wasn't nervous just excited.

"No, I've been waiting for this day to come for years." Elizabeth looked over at Kristy and smiled. The carriage stopped and the girls got out and went into the church down further and off to the left was the chapel and off to the right and down the hall were closed doors. Elizabeth was right it was beautiful, the chapel had around twenty rows, ten on each side, with an isle down the middle. There were white and red roses everywhere and there was a long white rug that ran the length of the isle, it was perfect.

"Ok the rooms are back here." Elizabeth said as they passed the chapel and went to a room on the right a couple doors down. "This one is yours and mine is this one." Elizabeth said showing Kristy her room first and then pointing at the next door down that was hers. "We can get ready now, the minister will come and tell us when its time." Elizabeth gave Kristy a hug and then both girls went into their rooms. Kristy shut the door behind her and looked around there was a small window on the back wall and off to the left was a floor length mirror and on the right was a small couch and a armoire. Kristy sat down on the couch and took a minute to think. 'I'm getting married today; I can't wait to start my life with Jack.' Kristy had tears of joy in her eyes as she stood up and started to undress. Kristy slipped off her dress and put it in the drawer of the armoire and slipped on her wedding dress, it looked even better than yesterday. She then put her shoes on followed by the necklace and earrings. Kristy placed the tiara on her head then she put on her gloves.

Kristy stood in front of the mirror and made sure everything was right, she adjusted the tiara and then there was a knock on the door. She hurry and slipped Jack's ring on her thumb.

"Kristy, its time." Elizabeth called as she waited outside the door. Kristy walked over and opened the door and gazed at Elizabeth, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a long sleeved white wedding dress, she had a veil that went to about her waist part in front and the longer part in back, she had a necklace on with three diamonds in the center and she was wearing diamond earrings similar to Kristy's, she was holding a bouquet of white roses and another of red roses.

"Oh Elizabeth you look lovely." Kristy said as she hugged Elizabeth and then pulled away.

"Kristy you look amazing, oh here is your bouquet." Elizabeth handed Kristy the bouquet of red roses, they were perfectly arranged there were twelve of them and the stems were wrapped in a silky white clothe that hung down about twelve inches, Elizabeth's had a red silky clothe. "Are you ready?"

Kristy looked up at Elizabeth with a big smile on her face. "More than you will ever know." Kristy followed behind Elizabeth and they stopped just behind the doors to the chapel.

"I will go first and then you can come." Elizabeth said as she gave Kristy one last hug and then turned to the flower girl. "Go ahead hunny." Elizabeth said and the small girl started to walk down the isle followed by Elizabeth, everyone in the chapel stood as Elizabeth began to walk down the isle. Once Elizabeth reached Will and stood next to him she turned around so she could watch Kristy. Kristy looked into the chapel and saw Jack's crew on one side and Elizabeth's family on the other and Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and the minister at the alter. Kristy saw Jack's jaw drop open as she walked into the room and began to walk down the pedal lined isle. Kristy looked around at all the people and saw big smiles on all their faces, Anamaria had the biggest smile of all. Kristy got to the alter and Jack took her hand and they looked up at each other, Will and Elizabeth did the same. The minister began and then turned to Will.

"Do you Will, take this woman, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?" The minister finished and waited for Will's answer.

"I do." Will said as he placed the ring on Elizabeth's finger.

The minister turned to Elizabeth. "Do you Elizabeth, take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?" The minister waited for Elizabeth's answer.

"I do." Elizabeth said and placed the ring on Will's finger.

The minister then turned to Jack and Kristy. "You have chosen different vows so Jack, repeat after me.

Jack repeated the minister's words. "Kristy, I give ye this ring; wear it with love an' joy. I choose ye to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness an' in health, to love an' to cherish as long as we both shall live." Jack placed the ring on Kristy's finger it was silver with two diamond hearts entwined in the center.

The minister turned to Kristy. "Kristy please repeat after me."

Kristy repeated the minister's words. "Jack, I give you this ring; wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband, to gave and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Kristy placed the ring on Jack's finger.

"I now pronounce both couples husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jack and Kristy kissed each other with the most passion yet. Will lifted Elizabeth's veil and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow." The chapel erupted in cheers and the couples made their way down the isle. Elizabeth gave her father a hug and talked to some of her family while Jack was congratulated by his crew.

"Aye Captain, ye di' good." Mr. Gibbs said as he gave Jack a fatherly hug.

"Congratulations Captain an' Kristy." Anamaria said as she shook Jack's hand and gave Kristy a hug.

"Thank you Anamaria, it means a lot to me." Kristy said and as she pulled away she was crying.

Jack took Kristy's hand and the couples left the Chapel and went to get Kristy's and Elizabeth's things, once they got them they went outside Will helped Elizabeth into their carriage and Jack helped Kristy into theirs. They waved out the windows to the crew and Elizabeth's family as the carriages took off.

"We are finally married." Kristy said once Jack was seated next to her.

"Aye, I've never been happier." Jack said and then kissed Kristy on the lips softly. The couples arrived at the pub and went inside and found a table.

"We are married." Elizabeth said to Kristy as the guys left to get them drinks, Kristy and Elizabeth put their stuff under the table.

"I know I am so happy, I just want to leave now." Kristy said as Elizabeth made a shocked face and playfully hit her on the arm. Jack and Will came back with four glasses of wine and sat down.

Will raised his glass. "A toast, to having the finest women in the entire world." Elizabeth and Kristy blushed as they all toasted and drank the wine. After they had all sipped the wine the crew of the Black Pearl entered the room. They erupted into cheers again and once they had all been given a pint of rum Mr. Gibbs stood up and made a toast.

"To the grea'est couples I know." Everyone cheered and took a drink of their rum; most of the crew finished theirs in one gulp.

"Aye thank ye, now, Will an' Elizabeth will be joinin' us on the Black Pearl, an' so now that ye have all had yer rum, head to the Pearl." Jack said and there was an outburst of 'Ayes'. Jack stood up and took Kristy's hand and Will took Elizabeth's, the girls grabbed their stuff and them and the crew left the pub.

"Do ye have everythin'?" Jack asked as they walked towards the Pearl.

"Yes, did you already get all of your stuff?" Kristy didn't know if Jack had already taken his stuff to the ship.

"Aye me an' Will already have our stuff on the Pearl." Jack said as they continued to walk to the Pearl.

"I'm so happy to be your wife, Jack." Kristy said as she felt Jack put his arm around her lower back.

"Aye, I'm happy I am yer husban'". Jack said and he kissed Kristy softly on the lips.

"I'm ready to start our life together; I want you to show me everything." Kristy said and her, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew walked onto the Black Pearl.

Well that's it for now, how did you like it? I am hopefully going to do a sequel only if I get ten reviews though! I want to thank all of my reviewers:

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- Thank you so much for your reviews you have been reviewing from the beginning and I hope to hear more from you…**

**Caer of the White Wing- Thank you so much for your review! And I don't know if there is too much Harry Potter…I know I unknowingly did the 'three turns' thing but I guess there could be!**

**Brittany- Thank you for your reviews and time! I hope you enjoyed the wedding and I do hope you will read and review in my other stories to come!**

**Audreyhepburn19- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked the chapter a lot! I hope to hear from you again!**

**FreshlyGroundBlackPepper- Thank you for your review…and I can understand what you are saying but that's the way my story goes! I didn't know there was any other way to write a story…I will try to keep it in mind for other stories…and just so everyone knows I wanted to show a softer side of Jack, we haven't seen that much of him so how do we really know what he would say? I hope you continue to read and review in the future!**

**Dishonestwomen- Short and to the point! Thank you so much for reviewing and taking the time to read my story!**

**Mrs. R Sparrow- You are so sweet I hope I hear lots more from you in the future! And I do hope you will update your story soon! I really enjoy it! **

**My sequel will hopefully start soon so just keep checking and I hope to hear from all of you again! Lots of love! –Jacks Goddess**


End file.
